


Playing Dangerously

by Coffee_and_Cigarettes



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Crying Kink, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at the Continental, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, man-handling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Cigarettes/pseuds/Coffee_and_Cigarettes
Summary: John mistakes the girl at his hotel room door for a prostitute. She doesn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look at me, John Wick makes me write a multi-chapter story. What is wrong with me? I have like a dozen unfinished stories in another fandom... *suffers quietly*

John swung the door open and raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight of the late night visitor. The girl from the bar downstairs.

"Hello, Mr Wick." Emily gave him a seductive smile, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "I've been told you might wanna release some tension."

He looked her up and down, frowning as he took in her appearance. Long dark wavy hair, her figure hidden underneath a short black silk robe; she was barely coming up to his shoulders despite the killer four inch heels she was wearing.

"Charon sent me." She added quickly as an explanation when she saw that he didn't seem too thrilled to see her. "He said you wanted some company."

"That's right. I didn't expect you though." John simply replied. She thought he was going to turn her down and send her away, but he moved aside and gestured for her to step into his hotel room.

The high he felt, caused by the adrenaline after the job he had just done, still hadn't evaporated and John was a little too riled up to think straight. He never asked for a specific girl, so Charon decided to send _her_. Because he must have noticed. It couldn't have gone past him that John had taken an interest in her, he must have seen him staring at her each time their paths crossed at the Continental.

John closed the door and turned to face her.

"I have a confession to make, Mr Wick. I think I saw you checking me out more than once, but if I'm wrong..." Emily chewed on her bottom lip slightly, growing more nervous than she already had been feeling.

She hoped John Wick wanted her. Every time she spotted him at the bar, he seemed to devour her with his eyes, but he had never approached her, so she had always assumed that he wasn't that into her after all, and preferred to take other girls upstairs with him. She had always been too afraid to make a move on him herself. He terrified her.

He was standing before her; tall, handsome, and as imposing as ever in his three-piece suit.

"You're not wrong." John said quietly, sensing her insecurity. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off so rude, it's been a long rough night."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr Wick. I'm here to make it all better." She whispered softly, temptingly.

He took off his suit jacket, flinging it on the bed before sitting down in the big armchair near the huge windows; his eyes were glued to her the entire time, a hint of a smile on his face. "C'mere." He beckoned.

Emily gave him an even brighter smile and stepped closer to him as she untied her silk robe. "Charon couldn't tell me much about your preferences, so I didn't know what you wanted..."

She had opted for a black completely see-through set of bra and matching panties, nothing more; plain, but effective in any case. She dropped her robe to the floor and John's eyes turned dark, slowly raking over her body. Emily licked her bottom lip, satisfied with his reaction.

John shifted in his seat a little, and then looked her straight in the eyes. "Show me your cunt."

A shiver ran down her spine. She was speechless for a moment, but then laughed softly as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties to take them off. "Direct. I like it, baby."

Turning her back on him, she wiggled her ass to tease him a little as she pulled her panties down, letting the thin material slide down her legs. She kicked them aside and walked over to him, lifting one leg and propping her foot up on the armrest of the chair to give him the best view of her pussy. She always kept it neatly trimmed, but if he asked her to change it for next time, she would do it. Granted that she performed well enough for him to make him want to see her again.

"You're not clean-shaven." He stated matter-of-factly, his fingertips lightly grazing her stomach, his hand moving further down. He bit his bottom lip and she heard him take in a deep breath as he ran his knuckles lightly along the soft warm flesh of her folds. "Beautiful. I prefer it more natural."

"I'm surprised, Mr Wick. Most boys don't." She replied, watching him intently, feeling a little self-conscious under his intense eyes.

He didn't say anything, but looked up at her and she took it as a sign that he had seen enough. She put her foot down and took a step back, away from him.

"Take off the heels." He instructed and she did as she was told and stepped out of her shoes. He got up and moved closer, towering over her.

"You're tiny." He commented quietly, his gaze drifting to her mouth.

"Does that turn you on?" She hoped her voice didn't betray her.

Suddenly she felt very exposed and vulnerable with him standing before her, big and strong, and when he cupped her chin and gently stroked her bottom lip with his thumb, she had to suppress the helpless whimper threatening to escape her throat. She was attracted to him and her body reacted accordingly to his proximity.

He ignored her teasing question and walked around her, stalking her like his prey. His fingertips traced her spine, his hands cupped her ass for a second, examined her. She couldn't suppress a shiver when she felt him right behind her and was glad that he couldn't see her face.

He stepped in front of her again, making her look up at him. He held her gaze as he brushed her hair back over her shoulder, his fingers running along her neck.

"You're perfect, you know that?" It felt like her heart dropped in that moment, her face was hot.

"Thank you..." She forced herself not to avert her eyes. "What do you want me to do for you, sir?"

"C'mere. Get on your knees." His voice sent a shudder through her.

John took her hand and tugged her with him as he took a seat in the chair again and spread his legs to make room for her. Following his command, she fell down to her knees and placed her arms on his thighs.

"Is there something you won't do?" He asked curiously.

"You can be as rough as you want, Mr Wick. Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take it." She winked at him, sliding her hands slowly up his thighs, watching him for any kind of reaction as she cupped the bulge between his legs and rubbed him gently through his pants.

John raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You sure? What's your safeword?"

"Do I really need one?" She bit her lip, looking up at him innocently. She squeezed him, feeling his length grow harder.

"I want you to feel safe, is all."

"Daisy. It's Daisy."

John nodded quietly.

"I hope you're not into some real kinky shit, though."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Okay, good... I wasn't sure if you liked the real heavy stuff. Who knows what you kinky assassins might be into. If you want that sort of thing, you know, the stuff beyond light bondage, you have to get someone else." Emily rolled her eyes, letting out a nervous laugh. She knew she was babbling, but couldn't stop herself.

He grabbed her by her arms unexpectedly and pulled her up to him until her face was mere inches from his. "Are you done? You're talking too much." His breath was hot against her mouth, he narrowed his eyes at her, but the warm depths of dark amber were sparkling with laughter. He wasn't annoyed with her.

"And you're not talking enough, Mr Wick. But that's okay, I like the silent type." She purred seductively, licking her lips. "I'm not scared of you, baby."

"Yes, you are." She was playing her role, pretending to be the sexy vixen men expected her to be, but he knew there was more to her, that she was probably an innocent girl behind the facade.

"Okay, maybe a little. But it's a good kind of scary." He let go of her and she dropped her hands to his belt buckle, working his pants open and pulling the zipper down. He raised his hips to help her push his pants and boxers down to his thighs, so she could free his half-hard length.

"Damn..." She whispered at the sight of him, biting her lip. Of course he would be big, judging by the size of the rest of him.

She licked the palm of her hand and closed her fingers around him, looking up at him to meet his gaze as she knelt between his legs on the soft carpet. Slowly, she stroked him to full hardness. He tightened his grip on the armrests of the chair, she saw a muscle tick in his jaw as he gritted his teeth; his only reaction to her touch.

Emily grew nervous, wondering if she was good enough to make him fall apart, what tricks it would take for her to make him moan. He was so composed and stoic, in complete control. A stone-cold killer.

"I want to feel your mouth." John demanded suddenly, his voice hoarse and gravelly. "Suck my cock, darling."

She shivered in excitement, hearing him use a pet name sent a tingling sensation through her. "Yes, sir."

Emily let go of him and lifted her hands to put her hair up in a high pony tail so he would be able to watch her take him and tug on her hair without hurting her, but he stopped her.

"No." He said gruffly. "Leave it down." She hesitated and he quickly added, "I'll be careful. Trust me."

His warm brown eyes seemed to burn through her, piercing her core. She nodded weakly and took a hold of him again, shifting on her knees. Leaning in, she licked a broad stripe up his hard length, tracing a thick vein underneath his skin with her tongue.

His hands went immediately to her shoulders, resting hot and heavy on her bare skin. He tilted his head back against the chair, but kept his eyes on her.  
It dawned on her quickly that it would be impossible for her to remain unaffected. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and then sucked the tip hard into her mouth, letting out a moan that she couldn't suppress to her embarrassment. He tasted so fucking delicious.

His right hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing lightly before he pushed his long thick fingers into her hair, fisting her strands with his left hand and tugging gently. Goosebumps formed on her skin, her scalp prickled and she hummed around him. She should have known that he knew exactly what he was doing, that she should have trusted him.

Emily took him further into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, bobbing her head up and down and working the rest of him with her hand. She heard him let out a strangled groan above her and had to clench her thighs. Her pussy ached already, more and more wetness building, leaking. She wouldn't have to use any lube to take him in.

The way he was tugging at her hair, stroking and squeezing her shoulders and neck made her weak. He was mostly quiet, occasionally letting out a moan, and his hands on her were doing most of the talking, guiding her. She felt his legs tense against her sides each time she sucked a little too hard. It drove her insane.  
It thrilled her to make him come, get him to lose his poise gradually under her hands and mouth.

He bumped against her throat and she tried to relax around him, taking him in a little further. His grip in her hair tightened, and he growled, raising his hips carefully. She whimpered and swallowed, her throat contracting around him.

He curled one hand around her neck, holding her down as he started to thrust up into her mouth. She let him take control, panicking a little for a second since she couldn't take him in all the way, but then relaxed because he kept his thrusts even and steady.

His grip on her shoulder tightened and he pulled her off of him. "I'm close - " He said through gritted teeth and she stroked him quickly until he spilled his seed, coming hot and heavy. Emily wrapped her lips around him again and swallowed his load, licking every inch of him clean. She was surprised with herself how much she wanted and enjoyed it.

He slumped back in the chair, breathing heavily, and she rubbed her cheek against his softening length with a sigh before letting go of him.

"I love your thighs, Mr Wick." She whispered hoarsely and bit into his flesh playfully. John hissed, stroking through her hair.

Emily leaned up to take off his tie. She unbuttoned his vest and then set to work on the buttons of his navy dress shirt, placing kisses along his chest as she revealed more and more skin. She licked the scar on his stomach, dipping her wet tongue into his navel.

John made her stop and dragged her roughly up into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed a hand between her thighs; a low rumble sounded in his throat when he found her soaking wet.

"This turned you on? Sucking my cock?" He rasped, slipping his fingers through her wet folds.

"Yes, sir." She whispered weakly. He teased her clit occasionally, her thighs started shaking more and more with every torturous swipe. She grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand and instinctively tried to close her legs, but he wouldn't let her.

John squeezed her waist in warning, his arm keeping her spread open for him easily as his calloused pads worked her aching pussy. She squirmed in his lap, jumping slightly as he suddenly pressed down on her clit and pushed two fingers in.

"Fuck... so tight..." He groaned. She felt so small and fragile underneath his hands that he was worried for a second she might not be as experienced as she had made herself out to be, but then came to the conclusion that it had probably been a while for her. Hence her slight nervousness when she had walked in.

"No, Mr Wick, don't..." Emily dug her nails into his forearm, wanting to stop him. She knew she would explode embarrassingly quick if he kept this up.

But John crushed her body to him and pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered into the kiss, letting out a muffled cry as his fingers moved roughly inside her, dragged against every sensitive spot. She cupped his face and gave in to him, kissing him back hungrily. He growled possessively when he tasted his essence on her tongue and felt the urge to mark her again and again, make her his.

He broke the kiss and nipped at her jaw teasingly, licked the tender flesh of her earlobe. "Good girl. That's how I like it, darling. Cum for me."

Emily shivered in his arms, hiding her face in his neck. "Uh-uh, no, sweetheart. Look at me." John suddenly squeezed her ass and she threw her head back, looking up at him, bravely meeting the intense fire of his dark eyes.

She whimpered, writhing in his lap. His fingers tormented her, his thumb drawing faster and tighter circles on her clit until she fell apart and her orgasm washed through her.  
"Oh God..." She panted heavily and leaned into his broad chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple, stroked her back gently, squeezed her trembling thighs soothingly as he waited for her to come down.

Men who asked for her company never did this to her; they usually only cared about her service for them. She was a little confused, but would never complain. If John Wick got off on getting women off, she was happy to comply.

Dizzy from her orgasm, Emily ran a hand down his stomach all the way to his cock to stroke him to full hardness again but John cupped her pussy before she could close her fingers around him. His large palm stroked slowly up and down her hot sensitive flesh.

"Ready for the next round, sweetheart?" He breathed into her ear, his voice so low she thought she would come alone from hearing his sexy raspy whispers.

She nodded weakly. "Yes, Mr Wick... of course, let me just - "

"Hold the fuck still." He interrupted her roughly, tightening his hold on her. She let out a squeak at his dominant tone, slightly shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, sir..." She stammered. "But...I wanna fuck you, John. After all, I'm here to please you..."

"Then do as I say."

She froze at his gruff command. His palm stopped caressing her wet pussy, and he inserted three fingers this time, stretching her open even more.

"That's it. So warm... and dripping for me... " John continued to praise, kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Please, Mr Wick... please..." Emily squealed at the feeling of his thick fingers inside her, she could barely think.

She was enjoying this encounter with John Wick a whole lot more than she expected to, revelling in his dominance and intimidating gruff demeanor.

"Please what, baby?" He stared her down, making her shiver again.

"Please let me ride you, Mr Wick." She bit her lip, letting out a deep moan as he hit the sensitive patch inside her with every drag of his fingers.

"Be a good girl and cum for me again, baby." John said playfully with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "And I let you ride my cock all you want."

The look she gave him made him want to carry her over to the bed, push her down into the mattress, bury his face between her thighs and lick her pussy until she came over and over again, begging for his cock. She was such a sweet girl, so small and vulnerable, though he had no doubt she could be just as dominant, able to control a man.

John buried his face in her chest instead, sucking at the full mounds of her breasts. He bit and sucked one nipple into his mouth through the barely-there material of her skimpy bra, his fingers moving faster inside her pussy and against her clit. When he released her hard and overstimulated nipple and was about to do the same to the other, she came hard in his arms, coating his fingers with her slickness.

"John!" She cried out his name, clinging on to him, her thighs shaking.

He rubbed her gently through her climax, withdrew his hand and pressed his wet fingers to her lips. Willingly, she opened her mouth and allowed him to push them in. She sucked at his rough, calloused pads and licked her own juices off of his fingers, letting out a soft moan as she kept eye contact with him the entire time.

Releasing his fingers from her mouth, she gave him a sly smile and bit hard into the fleshy part of his large palm. He didn't even flinch, but he shifted in his seat impatiently, staring at her hungrily, eyes glazed over.

John was rock-hard again and Emily was such a divine mix of innocence and merciless teasing that he lost his patience. He cupped her face with one hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You were so good for me, darling. I wanna feel how tight you are, c'mon."

Emily gripped his shoulders and shifted her weight, moving to straddle his lap with a chuckle. She got up on her knees on either side of his thighs. Her juices trickled down her legs at the movement and she felt a rush of shame at how easily he had brought her to orgasm. Twice.

Hovering above his erection, she forced herself to relax. He was so big and she wouldn't be able to take him if she started worrying and tensed up. John placed his hands on her hips and when she saw the fire, the need for her in his eyes, her brief moment of insecurity was gone.

Never averting her eyes from his, she took him in her hand, lined up the head of his cock with her entrance and slowly sank down onto him. She let out a squeak, her lips parting under the pressure. John gritted his teeth, fingers digging into her flesh as he forced himself not to plunge into her.

Emily lifted and wiggled her hips, wanting to take him quickly, in one go. She winced and pushed through the pain, willing herself down onto him until he was fully sheathed inside her. Despite the two orgasms, it still burned slightly with the way he was spreading her open, but it felt so good. He felt so good inside her. Hard, big and hot.

She gasped, and he felt her pussy flutter involuntarily around his cock. She felt even tighter than he expected. So deliciously tight, hot and soaking wet after her orgasms. But he was confident he would have her coming in no time again on his cock before filling her with his seed.

"Easy, darling." John let out a hiss, feeling her struggle with his size. He closed his fingers gently around the back of her neck and pressed a comforting kiss to her lips. "Careful. Take it slow, I don't want you to hurt yourself, baby."

"Oh Mr Wick..." Emily moaned, tilting her head back as she indulged the feeling of his huge hand around her neck, his hard muscular body underneath her and his equally hard, big and velvety cock deep within her. She opened her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I like a little bit of pain, baby." She whispered against his lips before she braced herself and started moving immediately, bouncing on top of him fast.

John realized too late that he forgot about the condom. He didn't know the girl, but he couldn't care less. She fit perfectly around his bare aching flesh and he would rather die than pull out of her again.

She moved her hips up and down his length, clenching her walls tightly around him each time she sheathed him completely to bring him faster to his orgasm.

"Stop it." John scolded immediately, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Sorry." She grinned at him. "I thought you might like it."

Despite his command, she squeezed him again, even tighter this time. Just to provoke him.

He smacked her ass in response, narrowing his eyes. "What did I say?"

She gasped in surprise at the hot sting, letting out a moan. John felt a rush of slickness coating his cock, her walls fluttering around him. He smacked her again, with his left hand this time and she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

She bounced harder, as fast as the confined space of the chair allowed, panting heavily and he let her control the rhythm for the time being. He clenched his jaw, struggling not to move his hips and fuck up into her.

When he couldn't stay passive any longer, he pressed his thumb to her clit, flicking her little nub a few times. His hand cupped the back of her head and he kissed her roughly, desperately.

Her hips faltered, she slowed her movements, circling her hips every now and then as all she could do was rut against him. "John..."

"What do you want, baby?" He tortured her with shallow, barely-there flicks and swipes against her clit. "Say it."

"More..." She whimpered against his lips. "More... faster..."

John withdrew his fingers from her clit completely and dragged her bra down, tearing the material. He kneaded her breasts and she shivered as his large hands covered her full mounds.

Emily moved faster against him, her pussy now easily swallowing his girth. His hands were everywhere on her body, stroking her back, squeezing her ass, kneading her thighs.

"John... fuck me, please... fuck me..." She pleaded and he took control in an instant. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he thrust up into her, dragging her down onto his cock.

"John... oh God..." She held onto him desperately, clawing at his back as he pushed deep into her.

John felt her grow even wetter, her pussy clench tighter around him. He growled low in his throat, pressing her close to him. She was about to explode and he couldn't hold back any longer. He had to release into her and mark her with his seed.

The urge to claim caused him to yank her down onto him and thrust into her roughly and bump against her cervix. He pressed hard onto her clit and she sobbed into his shoulder at the slight pain and almost unbearable pleasure as her orgasm washed through her. She shook against him, her pussy milking him violently, and he came long and hard deep inside her, holding her flush against him.

He breathed heavily into her hair as he came down and then bit her shoulder slightly before lifting her hips and slipping out of her. Without a word, he pushed her off of him gently and got up. She slumped back in the chair, their mixed juices seeping out of her.

Emily had never felt so thoroughly used, satisfied and relaxed. She watched John tuck himself back in and close his pants as he walked over to the cabinet to pour a glass of water. When he stayed silent, she thought that she had done something wrong, but then he walked back over to her and knelt next to the chair.

"Here, drink. You need to rehydrate." She took the glass of water, realizing how thirsty she was.

"Are you alright, darling?" John asked gently, his voice pure velvet, so smooth and dark, washing over her senses.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled up at him. "Are you... are you satisfied... with... everything?" She added timidly.

He gave her what could be considered a half-smile. "Very much so." On a whim, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, his lips lingering uncomfortably long on her skin as he looked straight into her eyes. Heat spread throughout her body. She felt his marks burning on her, his sticky seed between her thighs; she felt claimed and she realized she had to get out of there fast. Before she fell for the man.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." She croaked and got up as fast as her wobbly legs allowed.

Quickly, Emily cleaned herself up and peeled off the scraps of her ruined bra. When she stepped back into the room, John was standing with his back to her in only his pants and sipping bourbon as he looked out at the dark skyline of New York.

She saw his scarred, tattooed, muscular back for the first time and felt her cheeks burn at the sight. He was so goddamn gorgeous. He turned around when he felt her staring and she hurried to put on her high heels and cover herself with her robe, embarrassed to be naked in front of him.

He walked over to her and placed a few coins into her palm. She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, Mr. Wick, you don't have to. You already paid me through Charon."

"Take it." He said gently, his tone warm like honey.

"I'm not a poor girl, Mr Wick. No need to feel sorry for me." She teased, but did him the favour and slipped the coins into her pocket.

"I'd like to see you again." He suddenly announced. "Tomorrow. Same time."

"Oh... wow. Okay." Her smile faltered a bit before it grew bigger. "I'm looking forward to it, Mr Wick."

She stood on her tip-toes, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared with a giggle. John closed the door behind her with a smile. She was such a sweet little girl. He wanted her all to himself.

* * *

When John returned to the Continental the following night after his latest job, he stopped at the front desk to tell Charon how satisfied he was with the girl he had chosen for him.

"Thank you for sending Emily up to my room last night." He said with a slight smile after they had exchanged pleasantries.

The concierge looked confused. "I thought you were expecting her visit, Mr Wick."

John raised an eyebrow without saying anything, looking at him expectantly.

"She told me you had wanted to see her and asked not to be disturbed the whole night." He adjusted his glasses with a sigh, giving him a pitiful look. "You see, Mr Wick, she's not a registered escort with the Continental. I think she lied to us both, sir."

_What?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much you kind people out there for all the nice comments and support. I did not expect it. This chapter is so long and pure filth, hope you like;) Thank you for reading!

Emily strode confidently through the door of his hotel room the following night as John held the door open for her. She bit her lip, checking him out shamelessly. White t-shirt, light-blue boxers, slightly see-through if she wasn't mistaken. Hair dishevelled, a few fresh cuts and bruises on his beautiful face.

Her eyes sparkled. She stood on her tip-toes and tucked a strand of his hair back with a seductive smile. "Good evening, Mr Wick - "

John grabbed her unexpectedly, pushed her with her back to the hotel room door, his mouth pressing roughly to hers. With a growl, he forced her to part her lips with his tongue.

He had just finished a job and was still riled up, aggressive. She loved it.

Emily tangled her hands in his hair and moaned into the kiss, kissing him back feverishly. When he moved one large hand up her back and gripped the back of her neck, she melted in his arms, letting out a submissive whimper.

Breaking the kiss, John took hold of her arm and dragged her further into the room, pulling her body close to his. She gasped when her back collided with his solid broad chest and his palm came to rest on her stomach. His hot breath on her neck, in her hair, she already felt dizzy and warm and wet from so much manhandling.

"Take your clothes off. Get on the bed." He breathed in her ear.

With shaky hands, she slowly turned to face him as she slipped her silky black robe off of her shoulders. This time she chose not to wear any underwear at all. The slight smirk on his face and the way his eyes roamed her naked body was confirmation enough that it had been the right choice. She kicked off her heels and slowly backed towards the bed until she felt the edge of the mattress behind her knees. John stalked towards her, watching her every move.

She sank down onto the bed, looking up at him innocently as he towered above her.

"Good girl." He praised, dark eyes glued to her. "Lie down."

She did as she was told, a little out of breath already, and weak in the knees.

"Touch yourself."

"What?" She squeaked.

"You heard me. I wanna see how you touch yourself."

Emily hesitated, feeling insecure.

"What's the matter? You've done it before... right?" John said gruffly, voice dropping even lower if that was possible.

"But not in front of someone... like you..." She took a deep breath and pulled her knees up until she could plant her feet on the mattress. Spreading her thighs further so he would have the perfect view, she moved one hand up her torso hesitantly, feeling butterflies in her belly under his intense gaze.

His eyes seemed to have softened a bit upon her confession. John didn't say anything, didn't pressure her, but waited patiently for her to continue in her own time.

She forced herself to relax and sucked two fingers into her mouth to wet them, moved her hand back down her body and in between her legs. She was already wet, so she parted her folds, running her fingers along her wet slit, gathering the slickness before she brought her fingers to her clit and started drawing soft circles.

John licked his lips, his Adam's apple moved in his throat as he swallowed, his hands clenched into fists.

She moved her hips into her hand, letting out a little groan. Her nipples were hard, goosebumps formed on her skin, she felt hot all over with the way he was watching her with dark hooded eyes yet still keeping his distance.

When her eyes dropped lower, she noticed the slight bulge in his briefs straining against the thin material. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Feeling more confident, she closed her eyes and focused on her body, on the tingling sparks in her lower abdomen. She moved her hand faster, rubbed her little swollen clit harder, her hips bucking off the bed. Knowing that his eyes were still on her, she sucked two fingers into her mouth and cupped her breast, tugging at her nipple with wet pads, arching her back to give him a good show.

He cupped himself through his boxers, squeezing his erection lightly while she writhed slowly in the sheets, head tilted back. Her nipples were stiff, breasts round and soft, her pink pussy glistening. She was moaning and sighing quietly, working her sensitive little nub with her small hand. John couldn't resist any longer.

Emily felt him move, sensed him stepping closer. Suddenly he grabbed her calves and yanked her to the edge of the mattress, towards him. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a heavy breath. "John..."

He knelt on the floor and then his big strong hands were on her thighs, slowly caressing up and down. John held her gaze and propped her leg over his shoulder, turning his head to swipe his tongue over the sensitive spot behind her knee. A choked sob escaped her, her hand faltered in its movements, she lost focus.

"Keep going, darling. Don't stop." John muttered his command against her skin followed by a sharp nip with his teeth to emphasize his words, making her quiver and moan deep in her throat under his hands. He kissed and licked further down her inner thigh, his beard tickling her.

He sucked hard on her soft skin and she cried out, a rush of fresh slickness pooling between her thighs. Her hips arched off the bed, but John simply tightened his hold on her legs and held her close to him with a bruising grip.

"Now what did I say?" He chided her gruffly.

"Yes, sir, Mr Wick... I'm sorry..." She almost chocked on her words, remembering why she was actually there in his hotel room. To do what he wanted, to please him, not the other way around. Though he was making it so goddamn hard for her not to focus on her own pleasure only.

Her pussy throbbed, she was already breathing heavily, heart beating wildly in her chest. At this point, she was wet enough and ready to take him, but she realized he wouldn't bury himself inside her unless she made herself come first.

Emily moved her fingers faster, drawing tighter circles on her clit to bring herself to completion as fast as possible. But John took her by surprise again. His own hand snuck between her swollen folds, teasing her opening lightly at first, and then he eased two of his thick fingers in, carefully but in one go.

"Oh God..." She exclaimed in shock, clamping a hand over her mouth. He dragged his calloused fingertips slowly but forcefully along her walls, hitting her sweet spot on every thrust. He moved them faster and harder inside her, spreading his thick fingers and stretching her opening more to prepare her for his length.

She chocked on a sob and forced her shaking hand to keep working her clit just like he had demanded of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, panting hard against her own hand, trying her best to keep all the moans and mewls to a bare minimum at the heat enveloping her, at the tingling deep within.

"Good girl. That's it, just a little more, darling, cum for me. I know you're close." John praised and encouraged, keeping her pinned down easily as he tortured her with the hard strong swipe of his fingers in her pussy.

Hearing his deep hoarse whispers combined with his thick fingers deep inside her pressing against her sensitive patch just right made her topple over the edge and come undone. She trembled and shook on the bed, her walls contracting as he fingered her through it. He never let up, and when he felt her orgasm subsiding, John pushed her hand from her pussy and closed his lips around her overstimulated clit, sucking it hard into his mouth.

She screamed at the almost painful electric shockwaves washing through her and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her.

"John... no... stop, please.... please...." She begged and sobbed, bucking against him, but he still ignored her. His pads scraped consistently against her walls, his mouth tormented her wet swollen clit.

She buried her hands in his hair, tugging roughly at the strands, pushing with her shins against his shoulders and chest as the pressure in her lower body grew and grew. She couldn't get him off her. With seemingly no effort, he kept his bruising hold on her, enduring her pushing and shoving and yanking of his hair.

"John... fuck, don't stop... I think I'm gonna... fuck..." She changed her pleas, feeling another much stronger and different kind of orgasm close.

He put his forearm over her stomach, working her patiently until he felt her body stiffen and the wound tight coil deep within her finally snapped. She gushed around his fingers, coming hard and wet with a long deep moan. When she finally stilled on the bed, body shaking slightly, John removed his fingers from her and released her clit only to grip her thighs firmly, spread her legs further and bury his face in her cunt.

Emily whimpered helplessly as he lapped up her juices with a possessive growl, not allowing her to move an inch. But he had mercy on her and refrained from tormenting her clit again.

To her astonishment, she felt her pussy clench and throb, sparks and tingles spreading warmth through her. He pulled with his lips on her folds, swept his tongue through the mess, nudged her opening teasingly, even licked the wetness off of her inner thighs. He licked the entire length of her pussy so thoroughly that she started to feel self-conscious, but longed to feel him inside her at the same time. She suppressed a moan when he shoved his hands underneath her ass and lifted her closer to his mouth. Weakly, she pushed at his head and he moved his mouth to her inner thigh, sucking one last mark into her skin before finally releasing her.

"The sweetest cunt I've ever had." He rasped, his voice seemed like another caress added to her already oversensitive body. John looked at her with intense chocolate eyes, pupils lust-blown, hair completely dishevelled.

His will-power was astounding, she had no idea how he managed to still hold himself back and not pounce on her. Another man, a lesser man, would never have had the strength to even wait for her to get wet enough to take him. And he made her fucking _squirt_.

Before she had the chance to overanalyze and be ashamed of the pool of wetness on the bed, John had gotten up and she was distracted as he stripped. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, pushed down his boxers, standing before her completely naked for the first time. A few bruises and old scars marred his chest, a long and deep gash on his abdomen seemed to have been recently stitched up.

She whimpered submissively at the sight of him. He was dangerous, menacing.

"Mr Wick, you're hurt - "

"Don't worry about it, _kiska_." He dismissed her concern in a sharp tone.

She shuddered in fright of him, at the use of the foreign pet name, but reached one hand out to him. "John..."

John smirked at her neediness despite her evident fear of him. He took hold of her hips and repositioned her on the bed, moving her to a dry spot on the sheets before he got on his knees between her legs, dragged her closer to him and aligned his cock with her entrance. Since she was so sensitive, he pushed slowly into her but still with only one thrust. He groaned and huffed as her cunt stretched around his aching flesh, her small body twitching underneath him. She whimpered when he entered her, feeling too tight to take his girth, but then he was fully inside and filling her so good.

"Does it hurt, darling?" He checked in with her, searching her flushed face for any sign of pain.

She shook her head slightly. "No... no, I can take it."

"You sure you don't need a break?" The corner of his mouth twitched and she realized he was taunting her on purpose.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing her walls around him, watching his eyes turn even darker.

"Tick tock, Mr Wick. You better start moving if you wanna cum tonight."

John chuckled darkly and gripped her thighs as he pulled out and rammed hard back into her. She cried out and clawed at his biceps as he started pounding her roughly and forced her legs back against her chest, gripping the edge of the bed to brace himself.

"Fuck... John..." She sobbed into his neck, clinging onto him. He shoved one hand under her ass, squeezing her flesh hard.

She was warm and soft and dripping, wrapping around his aching cock as if she was made for him. Made solely for him, ready to be taken whenever he needed release. Made to lie there and let him pound her sweet perfect cunt.

She was taking him willingly and with no complaints, making noises that drove him crazy and riled the beast within him even more. At this rate, he wouldn't last long and after her strong intense climaxes, John decided not to be too rough with her and cut her some slack.

He was hitting her sweet spot with each thrust and just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it any longer, he slowed his movements with a grunt and suddenly stilled inside her.

Emily whined in confusion and exhaustion, body starting to tremble as he unexpectedly took hold of both her wrists and pinned them above her head, pressing his lips to hers. Keeping a vice-like grip on her wrists, his right hand moved over her body, along her stomach, caressing and kneading her breasts as he kissed her deep and slow, moaning into her mouth with a growl rumbling low in his throat. She let out a sigh and arched up into his touch, feeling herself become even wetter. He slipped his hand up her sternum, his fingers wrapping around her throat, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her neck.

John felt her wet cunt flutter around him and more slickness leaking from her, covering his cock.

"Oh God..." She whimpered quietly against his lips, opening her eyes to look into his.

"You're doing well, baby... so good for me... you're exactly what I need..."

He was hot and heavy inside her, pressing into every single nerve ending and not moving. "John... please... keep going... fuck me... I can't take it any longer, I need you to fuck me...." She pleaded helplessly.

He felt her arms tense and tug against his hold, her hips pushing up into his to rub against his pubic bone for some sort of friction. John gave in and circled his hips, grinding hard into her to relieve a bit of her ache. She hissed, biting down on her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

Emily felt herself right on the brink, close to another orgasm despite her tired body, when he suddenly pulled out, leaned up, took hold of her hips and flipped her swiftly onto her stomach. She was about to spread her legs for him but he stopped her and she felt him move and straddle her thighs instead, his hard length probing against her entrance. She pressed her cheek into the soft sheets of the bed and waited for him nervously.

John shoved a hand underneath her stomach to lift her hips a little for better access. He pushed in again, her pussy giving in to him easily. Emily was panting heavily, fighting the urge to open her legs for him.

"Keep still, baby. Just like that, you can take it." John kept grunting encouraging words as he slid all the way in. "Good girl."

She groaned loudly; he felt even bigger in that position. His strong thighs on either side of hers kept her locked in, his large palm under her stomach held her against him. John pressed his middle finger into her clit and started to move inside her.

"Fuck..." She choked out, buried her face in the sheets and sobbed and cried as he thrust in and out of her steadily, growling and panting hotly in her hair, talking dirty, whispering how tight and soaking wet and perfect her little cunt was for him.

She thought she would pass out. The low rumble of his deep voice was enough to make her come, but it still took her by surprise when she came undone yet again so easily. Her heavy breathing was muffled as all she could do was lay there and wait for him to finish.

Her small helpless frame underneath him drove him wild, he loved it how pliant and sensitive she was, how strongly she reacted to him. In that moment, he was more certain than ever that he needed to keep her around a little longer.

Her pussy squeezed around him and he felt the familiar hot pull deep inside, his hips stuttered and he faltered in his movements. John groaned, biting hard into the shell of her ear. "Can I cum on your back, darling?" He asked for permission, tightening his hold on her stomach to feel her close.

"Fuck... Mr Wick... you can cum wherever the fuck you want on me..." She cursed, a shudder running through her. This huge strong man, this assassin who could snap her easily in half, was asking for her consent.

"Thank you, baby." John chuckled darkly in her ear and bit lightly into her neck before he pulled out of her, stroked himself roughly a few times and spilled his seed all over her lower back and ass with a groan.

He flopped onto his back next to her, brushing a hand through his sweaty, dishevelled hair. He lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and taking a few tissues from the box on the nightstand. Scooting closer to her, he wiped the sticky mess off of her. She didn't even stir.

"Darling?" He said amused, smirking slightly when he heard her mumble his name sleepily. He was a bit too rough with her, too intense and had worn her out. Either she didn't have sex very often or was simply not used to being used like that. Maybe she was more familiar with men who fucked her once, twice at the max, and were done for. He would try being more gentle with her next time until she got used to him.

John moved her to a more comfortable spot on the bed and covered her with a blanket. A few drops of blood had stained the sheets. Looking down at his stomach, he saw that the stitches on his fresh wound had opened up.

With a groan, he poured a glass of bourbon and set to dress it again. The adrenaline after the hunt had left his body, the pain started seeping in, but he felt satisfied and calm enough to rest after the glorious fucking.

He never wanted to fuck the same woman twice, usually sex didn't help calm his senses enough to relax. But the sex with this girl did. He should have known she would manage to distract him from his demons since she had already captured his attention even with her clothes on when he had seen her at the bar downstairs for the first time.

John downed the last bit of bourbon and slipped into bed to finally allow himself to rest.

* * *

Emily woke a few hours later with a dry throat. Spotting the glass of water on the nightstand, she sat up in bed and downed it greedily. Running a hand through her hair, she realized that she was in a hotel room at the Continental. The first rays of sunshine were seeping through the huge windows, covering everything in a mysterious, warm orange glow.

John Wick was standing in front of the windows with his naked, tattooed, muscular back to her, dressed in only his light-blue boxers, and sipping bourbon.

It was morning. She had spent an entire night with the man. Emily panicked as it hit her. "Oh my God, Mr Wick, I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I'll be on my way -"

"No." John interrupted her sharply. "Stay right where you are."

Emily swallowed nervously, not sure whether she should do or say something or just shut the hell up before she made things worse.

"You're not a hooker." He stated calmly. "You're not one of the escorts registered at the Continental."

Fuck, he got onto her. "No..." She admitted meekly. "I didn't think you'd check."

"I didn't. Why did you tell Charon I asked for you?" He finally turned around, his sharp laser-like gaze piercing through her.

"I need a cigarette." Emily sighed heavily, scrambling out of bed to get the packet and lighter out of the pocket of her silky robe. She felt his eyes on her and remembered that she was stark naked, but was too proud to put her robe on and shield herself from him. It would have symbolized defeat.

Avoiding eye contact with him, she climbed back into bed as gracefully as she could and covered herself with the blanket. Lighting a cigarette, she took a deep drag and leaned back into the pillows. "Isn't it obvious, Mr Wick, why I knocked on your door?"

John raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to go on. She blew out smoke, giving him a seductive smile. "Because I wanted to."

His eyes turned dark, she saw his jaw clench and thought he was going to pounce on her. "You're playing dangerously, kitten." He rasped, eyes glued to hers.

"So far it's been working out just fine for me, Mr Wick, don't you think?" She licked her bottom lip, dragging it slowly between her teeth as her eyes scanned his body.

John smiled slightly at her words and took a sip from his drink.

"Truth is, I didn't know who you were when I first saw you." She confessed more seriously now, looking him bravely in the eyes. "When I came to New York I've heard the rumours of course, like everyone else, but I didn't know it was _you_ people were talking about. I saw you at the bar and I wanted you, simple as that. By the time I found out that... that you were one of the most feared hitmen out there, it was too late. I... I couldn't get you out of my mind."

John remained quiet, she couldn't tell whether her words had affected him in any way.

"What are you doing at the Continental?" He asked in a normal, even tone, his voice raspy yet still warm.

She took a deep breath, her heart was pounding wildly in her ears. "I'm not an escort, but... I used to perform. At the Continental in Tokyo, Rome and then Paris. But I got tired of taking off my clothes in front of drunk assassins so I quit."

John stared long and hard at her without saying a word until she started to squirm nervously. "You're looking for an adventure? Is that why you came to New York?"

"No... more like out of necessity. Winston helped me out, I didn't have anywhere else to go." Emily said with a hesitant smile. "I heard that some of the waitresses made extra money entertaining some men at the Continental... and... and partying with pretty rich boys whose daddies have more money than they could possibly spent in a lifetime..."

Again, John didn't say anything and she quickly stubbed her cigarette out to distract herself from his looming presence.

"I don't need your approval, John." She whispered quietly, feeling a rush of shame because she was still secretly hoping he wouldn't judge too harshly.

Everything clicked into place. Every time she was at the bar, sitting on the lap of a different man almost every week, laughing, drinking and joking with them. But still looking his way longingly, shooting him innocent yet seductive glances each time he looked at her.

John wiped his mouth slowly, feeling desire stir inside him again. "What is it that you do for them, sweetheart?"

"Uhm... well..." Her cheeks were burning, she couldn't believe he was asking her.

"Blowjobs? Handjobs?" John asked flatly, she couldn't read him. "Do you masturbate in front of them?"

"Uh... yeah... yeah..." Emily stuttered, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had never felt more vulnerable in her entire life.

John noticed how she had curled up on the bed, hiding her naked body from him. It made him grow even harder. "You like to go all the way with them?" He cleared his throat and set his bourbon aside, making her jump at the sound of glass clinking on wood. "You fuck them?"

"Sometimes... I sleep with the boys at the Red Circle if I'm attracted to them, but not for money... I like to go for the older, more harmless men... the old, retired assassins who can't even get it up with Viagra."

John raised an eyebrow again, his eyes growing softer. He licked his lips, staring her down.

Feeling a bit more confident since he seemed to be asking simply out of curiosity, she relaxed a little and leaned back with a sly smile. "They ask me for small sexual favours every now and then but most of the time they just appreciate my company, Mr Wick."

John stayed silent for so long, she didn't know what to do. When he turned his back on her again, she couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence any longer. "That's why I lied. I knew I couldn't get close to you unless I used some kind of trick. I'm sorry Mr Wick... I'm gonna go, please don't tell the management..." She ended quietly, slowly getting out of bed.

"C'mere, darling." He suddenly commanded, making her freeze on the spot. He turned slightly and reached his hand out to her. Emily stepped forward and he grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him and maneuvering her in front of him. He kissed her neck, rubbing himself against her.

"Oh... Mr Wick, you're hard... fuck..." She whispered in shock.

"We're not done here, my sweet little girl." His big hands stroked over her breasts, stomach and sides briefly before he dipped his fingers between her thighs and lightly touched her wet clit, his covered bulge pressed tightly to her.

"You're wet, baby." He commented with a chuckle, licking the shell of her ear, blowing hot breath against her neck. "Ready for me."

She pressed her lips together, holding back a moan, but then still let out a shuddering breath as she pressed back against him, moving her hips a little.

"Do you want me, baby?" He rasped, running his hands down her arms, taking her by the wrists and forcing her hands above her head. "Do you want to feel me deep inside you, darling?"

"Oh God yes... yes, Mr Wick, please..." She arched her back more, pressing her forearms and torso against the window in front of her.

"Stay like that." She felt him pull himself from his boxers behind her and shuddered when his bare cock brushed against her.

John parted her folds with the tip, teasing her a little as he dragged his length along her wet flesh and nudged her clit, smiling at the soft hums coming from her. She parted her legs more and rubbed herself a little on him, but kept still otherwise. He groaned at the feeling of her warm softness against him, of her small body, the way she tried to move as little as possible and keep quiet, desperately trying not to be overzealous.

John placed a wet kiss to her shoulderblade, pressed the tip of his cock against her opening and pushed in, torturously slow. She let out a guttural moan when she felt him penetrate her, stretch her with his cock.

"John... " She moaned his name, revelling in the sensation of being filled inch by inch. "Oh fuck... you're so big... so big... oh God... John..."

He clenched his jaw with a grunt when he was fully inside, her tight walls wet and hot and snug around him. He held her waist firmly and gripped the back of her knee with his other hand, lifting her leg to open her more for him as he started to move within her slowly, languidly. Emily whined, biting her lip at the torturous rhythm and turned her head, pressing her cheek against the cool surface of the window as she circled her hips.

"You like that, babe?" John rumbled low in his throat, practically growling with each thrust into her. "You feel so fucking amazing around my cock."

"Yes, sir." She mewled, panting. "You feel so good inside me, Mr Wick. So good."

The head of his cock hit her sensitive spot on each shallow thrust, making her shudder every time against him. John knew she needed just a little more to come apart, but she stayed silent and didn't ask for it, just kept mewling and whining quietly. It made his cock twitch deep inside her.

"That's my girl, doing so well for me."

Emily suddenly felt her body being lifted higher, being pressed more into the purchase that the window provided and she gasped in shock when she found the toes of her foot barely touching the floor. John was holding up the weight of her body easily. She cursed loudly, letting out a deep moan and heard him chuckle darkly in response. He moved her a little faster up and down his cock, thrust up into her harder and deeper a few times, eliciting a few high-pitched moans from her before setting her with both her feet down on the floor and resuming a slower rhythm.

"Fuck... oh God... John..." Her soft moan turned into a helpless whimper when he covered her mound with his flat palm and his finger rubbed her clit, his cock still hitting that patch inside her.

A few, hard tough circles around her wet little clit and she was falling over the edge, coming hard on his cock. John held her close to him, pushing deep into her, so that her clenching and spasming pussy wouldn't push him out. He continued to rub her through it even after her orgasm had died down, folding his body over her and not allowing her to buck away from him until he was close to coming himself as she cried and writhed against him. When he was just about to spill, he pulled out, spun her around and shoved her with her back against the window, thrust hard into her pussy again; his pubic bone grinding into her swollen clit, one big hand grabbing her ass and the other clamping over her mouth as he stared deep into her eyes and forced her to be quiet.

She didn't know how it happened, how it was even possible. But she was so highly worked up that she came again in an instant, her loud cry muffled by his large palm. The way he manhandled her from one position into another, keeping her up against the window with only his body and one hand on her ass. His dark eyes burning right through her, pinning her to the spot. It only added to the intensity.

All she could do was dig her nails into his biceps and shoulders and lock her legs around his thighs as he forced her into another orgasm, body trembling against his. He came right after her, spurting her walls with his load as he pressed his cheek to her head, growling into her hair. His hips pumped, her walls clenched and pushed him out this time. They both groaned loudly.

John removed his hand from her mouth and pressed a few kisses to her head as he brushed his fingers through her hair soothingly. Her legs slipped down his thighs and she leaned back heavily, looking up into his face.

"Bastard." She cursed under her breath, but gave him a weary smile. "Oh Jesus... fucking hell, John..."

"Are you okay, baby?" John looked at her with dark eyes and a satisfied smirk, cupping her face gently.

"Fuck... let me think...." She closed her eyes with a laugh, leaning into his touch.

"I didn't think you'd come again so quickly, sweetheart." He rasped against her forehead, kissing her gently as he stroked her arms. "I kind of lost control there at the end..."

"Really? Wow..." She laughed happily, feeling giddy knowing she had done that to John Wick. "I also didn't think I'd come again so fast... God, John... you'll fucking ruin me, baby. I need another cigarette."

She placed her hand on his chest to tell him to move, but he stepped even closer and braced his forearms on the window, caging her in with his body. Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly to hers and kissed her gently. Emily let out a soft moan, heat spreading from her head to her toes as he swiped his tongue against her lips, coaxing her into opening up for him. She snaked her arms around him and deepened the kiss, her fingers pulling at his hair and making him let out a growl. She stood up on her tip-toes, straining, pressing closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and simply held her, kissed her slowly.

"I'm checking out in a few hours." He said quietly against her lips when they parted, and felt bad when her face fell and he rejoiced in her disappointment.

"Oh... so you're not going to come here anytime soon - "

"Have breakfast with me." John demanded unexpectedly.

"What? Oh Johnny..." She licked a wet, teasing stripe up his neck and pulled at his earlobe with her teeth. "You had me all night. I don't do breakfast, baby."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her head back. "I want you to come with me and let me fuck you every night."

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him in shock. With his hand in her hair, she was struggling on her tip-toes. Emily was a little scared to turn him down, but still felt a rush of excitement. "But John... I don't normally do this. I'm not a prostitute, it's not my job -"

"Yeah, I got that." John interrupted gruffly. "But I want you, no one else. Meet me for drinks tomorrow night."

Emily took a shuddering breath, her heart beating wildly. He was looking down at her pleadingly, almost desperate.

"You're not pissed at me?" She whispered in disbelief.

He gave her a soft smile and then bit his lip as his gaze turned hotter, eyes roaming over her. "Never. How can I be pissed at a girl with such a hot little cunt? Always ready for me to use and all mine."

She blushed at his words, feeling too naked again in his presence. His hands were still on her, not letting go of her. "This is _not_ all yours, Mr Wick."

"But it will be, _kiska_." His words sounded almost like a threat.

"Okay, fine, it's a date. Drinks tomorrow, I'll be there." Shyly, she brushed her hair out of her face and looked away.

John nodded quietly, pressed one last hard kiss to her lips and disappeared into the en suite bathroom.

When she was alone, Emily sank down onto the bed, her knees buckling. Finally, she lit her cigarette and took a nervous drag. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, her head was spinning. It wasn't like she had unleashed John Wick's wrath upon herself, but it still felt like she had opened up a Pandora's box.

She wiped his sticky seed off of her, trying not to think about what he had done to her and what she had gotten herself into. Pulling her silky robe on, she stubbed her cigarette out and snuck out of his hotel room, hoping she wouldn't run into someone in the hallway.

John stepped back into the room to find her gone. He let out a sigh in disappointment. She got scared of him and his possessiveness, he should have expected her to run from him. But she wasn't going to get far, her longing for him would lure her back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, you kind people out there, for the nice comments and overall positive feedback. I really felt the love. *blushes*

John was sitting in a booth at the Continental, his tall frame almost hidden in the dimly-lit bar. He shifted in the leather seat and took a sip from his bourbon, taking in his surroundings discreetly. He was surprised to find himself nervous, worrying that Emily might not show up. 

John had to admit to himself that he was too desperate for her to meet up with him, to come to him. He wanted her with a hunger, with an urge which he hadn't felt in a long time. Looking around, he wondered if the middle-aged assassins he saw scattered around the bar and enjoying a drink had all been involved with her at some point. 

He made an irritated sound low in his throat and shook his head to get rid of his nasty thoughts, feeling something akin to jealousy. It was ridiculous to feel that way, to react so strongly, but he couldn't help himself. He had barely spent two nights with the girl and was already claiming ownership.

When John scanned the room once again and looked over to the bar in search of Emily, he saw her leaning against the counter and ordering her drink. It seemed like she had appeared out of nowhere, and John forgot about the other assassins and his hostile feelings towards them instantly.

She must have felt his gaze on her because she turned around and a bright smile stretched her face when their eyes locked. Taking her bottle of beer from the bartender, she walked over to him; hurrying across the room as fast as she could without giving a damn that she was so eager to get to him.

Emily looked gorgeous. Dressed in a white loose-fitted tank top with a lacy black bra underneath; he could see the outline through the thin cotton. A pair of black jeans and matching high-heeled boots to compensate for her small stature, he guessed with a slight smirk. Her hair was down, her nails painted red. No jewellery except for a fine silver bracelet and a watch on her left wrist. He watched her come closer, his eyes glued to her body.

She practically jumped into his lap, taking him by surprise. Wrapping one arm around his shoulders, she pressed her lips to his mouth with a chuckle, kissing him hard. She bit into his bottom lip, letting out a playful little growl as she pulled at it with her teeth. "Evening, Mr Wick. Sorry, I'm late, traffic was a bitch." She explained, slightly out of breath. 

Emily shifted her weight to get off his lap again, but his arms came around her waist with a strong grip and he pulled her in for another kiss. Sliding his hand up her back and gripping the back of her neck, he plunged his tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss, not letting her get away with her teasing. Emily felt paralyzed, unable to move. They were in a public place, people were probably watching, but she couldn't bring herself to leave John Wick's arms.

"John..." She moaned quietly, taking in a desperate breath as she leaned back a little. He rubbed his thumb over her wet bottom lip, his eyes so dark and intense that she thought he was about to bend her over the table and fuck her right there at the bar in front of everyone.

Emily swallowed and wiggled a little in his lap, feeling the stirrings of his arousal underneath her. Quickly, she let her eyes scan the room and was relieved when she found that no one was paying attention to them. Giving John a dirty grin, she set her beer aside and stroked down the front of his shirt, looking at him intently not to miss his reaction. She loved seeing his chocolate brown eyes glaze over when she wrapped her small hand around his thick cock.

John waited, revelling in the warmth of her touch he could feel on his skin even through his dress shirt, and when she had reached his crotch and was about to cup him through his pants, he snatched her wrist.

"What are you doing, kitten?" He growled, raising an eyebrow. "Not here."

"I'm sorry, sir." She bit her lip to hide her smile, but failed. "I couldn't resist. You look so delicious in that suit, Mr Wick."

Keeping his hold on her wrist, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You like playing with me, darling."

It wasn't a question, but she still nodded with bright smile. "Yes, Mr Wick, sir, I do." She purred, kissing him again.

The sound rumbling low in his throat made her wet. John let go of her wrist and cupped her ass with both hands, squeezing her through her jeans.

"Careful with that, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and drag you out of here." He grumbled quietly against her lips.

Emily took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Let me go, John, or I'll swear I'm gonna be the one to lose control. I'm gonna jump you right here, sugar."

John's eyes widened slightly in surprise at her confession, but then he chuckled in amusement and allowed her to climb off his lap. Emily straightened up, brushed her hair behind her ears and straightened out her top before sitting down opposite from him in the booth.

"Okay. So, tell me why I'm here, Mr Wick." She played it cool, but her pupils were lust-blown, lips red and swollen from all the hot kissing. John smiled at her as she took a big gulp from her beer bottle.

"Are you seeing someone, Emily?" He asked softly. His question came out of the blue, took her by surprise. It was the first time that he had said her name; it sent shivers through her.

"No, John. I'm not in a relationship and I'm not sleeping with anyone if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't have come to you if I were, I'd never do such a horrible thing."

"I'm only asking because I want you all to myself, darling." His voice was warm and husky, eyes a glinting brown under the lights.

"Would you like to be my sugar daddy, Mr Wick?" She flirted, leaning closer to him over the table. She propped her chin on her hand and bit the tip of her pinkie teasingly, giving him a seductive smile.

"If you want to call me that." John replied gruffly, taking a sip of his bourbon. "I want you to come stay with me. I need you to be there _every_ night when I get back."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. "You were serious about that? You really want to... fuck me again?"

"Yes." His eyes flicked to her lips and cleavage for a second before meeting hers, and she saw the same raw hunger for her that she had come to know so well now. 

John feared to have insulted her when she didn't respond immediately, but then she gave him a soft smile and reached for his hand across the table. He let her wrap her small hand around his much larger one.

"You're seriously asking me to be your whore... I'm not offended, John, I'm flattered, actually..." She raised an eyebrow teasingly, her soft smile turning into a mischievous grin. "Oh Mr Wick, I'll gladly be your whore, your slut, your mistress, or concubine.... I'll be whatever you wanna call me and you can do whatever you want with me, baby. " 

Her voice was a tempting, raspy purr; she was back at playing her role of the seductive vixen to mask her insecurity. John smiled at her gently and leaned closer until Emily felt his warm breath ghost across her face. She could count the light freckles on his nose, see the hints of grey in his beard. She wanted to kiss him so badly again.

"Money is not a problem, kitten. I can give you anything you want." He whispered and she had to take in a long, shuddering breath.

He tightened his grip on her hand, the calloused fingertips of his left hand tracing the thin veins on the inside of her wrist. He felt her pulse underneath the skin, quickening from his touch.

"Oh, John... every girl wants to hear those magic words." She tried to joke, letting out a soft, nervous laugh. "But I'm doing fine, really. I have a regular job, a normal life, I don't need your money."

"I'm not asking you to give it up for me. You can do whatever you want during the day, I just want you at night."

"Mr Wick... honestly, I don't know what to say..." She mumbled nervously after a pause, looking at him with innocent doe eyes.

Emily didn't let go of him and he didn't pull his hand back, either. The warmth of her small, soft hand was so comforting, and John realized how completely touch-starved he was.

"Are you interested?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he added, "Would you like to be my... concubine, as you've put it?"

She couldn't hear the noise surrounding them through the sound of blood rushing in her ears. "Yes... yes, I would love to, Mr Wick. But I'm not sure - " 

"You don't have to give me an answer right now." John interrupted her gently, reassuringly. "Think about it, sleep on it, and let me know in a week or two. I'm not gonna pressure you into something you don't want to do."

"Oh... oh... okay." Emily stared at him, processing his words. She had been ready to be swept away the whole time. She didn't need time to consider it; she wanted to go home with him and be taken by him the same night. _Damn him for being a gentleman._

"You can walk away at any time." John continued to persuade her in his deep, soothing voice. "If you're feeling too uncomfortable with me and can't stand my presence any longer, you can leave. I'm not going to make you stay."

His eyes were so soft, dark and warm. He really wanted her. She swallowed hard, shivering. She didn't know him, he was a perfect stranger, and at the same time, _not_. 

"I'll think about it. Two weeks?" She knew damn well that there was no way in hell she could wait fourteen days to see him again.

"Two weeks." 

Emily nodded and fell silent, biting her lip. John let go of her hand and waited patiently for her to say something as he downed the rest of his drink. A prickling sensation at the back of his head caused the hairs on his skin to stand up, he had the eerie feeling of being watched. When he looked across the room, he spotted Winston in one of the booths, staring at him intensely. The man raised his drink to him in greeting when he saw that he got John's attention, covering up the fact that he had been watching him in suspicion with a kind smile.

John gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, trying not to read too much into Winston's behaviour, and focused back on Emily. 

Emily licked her lips nervously as she glanced around the room before hesitantly leaning closer to him. "Can I ask - do you have to do a... a job every night?" 

"It depends." He didn't say more; his posture changed immediately. His shoulders straightened more, his jaw clenched, eyes turned cold.

She wasn't sure whether he was aware of his sudden change himself, but she was too scared to ask more questions when he evidently wasn't inclined to discuss it with her and she let it go. Perhaps it was better for her not to know too much.

Unexpectedly, Emily got out of the booth and stepped over to John's side, looking down at him. "Will you do me a favour, Mr Wick?" 

"Anything."

She leaned in closer to him, the smell of her perfume mixed with her warm breath reached his senses and he felt an itch to grab her and pull her into his lap.

"Come with me, John." She whispered, her lips touching his ear.

He got up and motioned for her to lead the way, following her out of the bar and into the lobby. Emily looked around, took him by the hand and pulled him into a hallway that led to the restrooms. He let her push him against the wall, amused and intrigued by her behaviour.

She stood on her tip-toes and leaned heavily into his chest, brushing her lips softly against his. "Fuck me, John."

John had to suppress a groan at her words, hearing her desperate plea caused his cock to stir in his pants. 

"Here?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yeah. What if I never see you again..." She teased, caressing up and down his broad chest slowly. He felt so solid and strong underneath her palms, she already felt faint.

John grabbed her roughly by the arms and switched positions with her, pressing her with her back against the wall and his lips to hers. He swallowed her surprised yelp, kissing her roughly and sloppily as he worked her pants open. He didn't waste time teasing her. He slipped his hand down her pants and stroked lightly along her heated flesh with the tips of his fingers. Her panties were completely soaked through.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard when he kissed down her neck and sucked on her weak spot right behind her ear. John held her hips firmly in place, not allowing her to move. He probably enjoyed her struggling to stay quiet a little too much.

"John, I'm so wet. Touch me, please." She begged hoarsely, pulling at his hair when he removed his hand from her pants.

"You think you deserve to be touched, kitten?" He grumbled, his eyes now a deep dark brown in the dim hallway. "You've been nothing but a bad little girl tonight. And now you're demanding to be fucked in a public place." He shook his head in disappointment, clicking his tongue in irritation. His hands moved up to her chest, cupping her breasts and swiping the pads of his thumbs over her already stiff nipples poking through the material of her top.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please, please, I'll be good... please, just touch me..." She gasped and let out a whine when he pinched her hard nipples roughly, the lace of her bra only adding to the friction.

"Good girl, beg for it." John curled his fingers underneath her chin and made her look him in the eyes as he slipped his hand back into her jeans, pushed her panties aside and thrust two thick fingers into her. She groaned softly, eyes fluttering closed for a second before snapping back open to keep looking into his dark chocolate ones.

"Be quiet, darling." He commanded gruffly, almost impatient with her. He found the sensitive patch inside her blindly, knowing exactly where all of her weak spots were located, and pressed hard into it, his thumb moving roughly on her wet little clit. She was wet enough that he could immediately work on getting her off.

Emily let out an involuntary squeak. "I can't... I can't keep quiet, John..." His fingers were big and relentless, moving roughly inside her.

She let out a loud moan and John felt a surge of wetness on his hand, her cunt tightening up on him more. He pressed his large palm on her mouth to muffle her moans and squeaks, and she let out a relieved breath, shuddering against him. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay, baby, I got you." He whispered reassuringly. Emily heard how husky and thick with lust his voice already was and whimpered, curling her fists in his suit jacket.

She ground her hips against his hand, wanting more of him, needing him deeper. She pulled him close to her, trembling with the urge to come, and John rubbed her clit harder. Her small body squirming against him and shuddering in ecstasy made him realize how much he loved feeling her fight him - so helpless, desperate, and completely in vain.

Emily came hard around his fingers, her grip on his suit jacket loosened, her loud moans muffled by his hand.

John kissed her temple softly and removed his hand from her mouth only to wrap his long thick fingers around her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, John felt a shudder run through her small body. She whimpered softly when he withdrew his fingers from her and pulled his hand out of her pants.

"Open." He demanded gruffly, pressing his glistening fingers lightly against her lips and she opened her mouth willingly, moaning loudly when he pushed them in and pressed down on her tongue a little until it almost made her gag. John chuckled quietly as she licked his fingers clean; she was even more submissive than he had thought.

When he pulled his hand away and took a step back, Emily reached for him again and grabbed him by the lapels. Breathing heavily, she tugged on his belt-buckle and cursed loudly, desperate to get his pants open. 

Her hands were too shaky and he gently took them in his, stopping her futile attempts. "I want to suck you off, Mr Wick." She let out a frustrated groan.

John shook his head. "No, not now, kitten. I want my cock in your tight little cunt, not your mouth."

He took hold of her upper arm and pushed her into the ladies' room, towards the counter. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her jeans, he pulled them roughly down her legs along with her panties.

Emily put her hands right on time on the counter not to lose balance. "What if... what if someone walks in...?"

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish, little girl." She heard his belt clink and the sound of his zipper being pulled down and then the head of his cock was spreading her wet folds.

"Oh Jesus... fuck..." She cursed loudly, out of breath.

John felt her shudder and pressed his hand down on her stomach to hold her still. "Don't move, kitten."

"Yes, sir." She lifted her head and met his gaze in the mirror, smirking at him.

"Behave." John warned her with a smile, biting into the shell of her ear.

Still restricted by her jeans around her knees, she couldn't spread her legs further and John pushed slowly in, cursing under his breath. They both moaned too loudly when he slipped into her, but neither of them cared at this point if someone heard them.

He gave a few slow and steady thrusts, revelling in the sweet soft moans she let out each time he slid into her to the hilt. She was tight and dripping wet, squeezing him so good that he felt the urge to fill her with his seed right away. 

"Fuck, kitten. Taking me so good." He breathed in her ear, slamming into her with more force and making her body jolt forwards and eliciting a sweet little whimper from her.

Her slickness trickled down her inner thighs and she stiffened a little in his arms, embarrassed. John slipped his arm underneath her breasts and pulled her with her back flush against him. He pressed a comforting kiss to her cheek and squeezed her breast lightly.

"Look at me." He demanded, and she did as she was told, and opened her eyes to meet his dark gaze in the mirror. "I love how you're always dripping for me, _kiska_. I want you to be soaking wet, you got that?"

She nodded weakly, a little mewl passed her lips as the head of his cock brushed her sensitive spot. Her cunt squeezed him deliciously and gushed around him.

"That's it. Good girl, just like that." John chuckled in her ear, and readjusted his hold on her, gripping her hips firmly and starting to thrust deep and hard into her.

She moaned loudly, her face scrunched up, panting heavily and pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts. "Oh fuck... oh God..."

Emily braced one hand against the mirror and bent more over the counter, rubbing at her clit furiously. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to come. "Oh fuck, John.... cum inside me, please... please.... need to feel you...."

John gritted his teeth, chasing his orgasm. He knew he had to pull out, they were taking way too many risks. But her cries and pleas for him were too tempting and he needed to fill up her cunt as if his life depended on it. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and pushed her down on his cock, his fingers digging into her hip hard enough to leave bruises as he let go and released into her with a groan. Emily whimpered, feeling the warmth of his load filling her, and she struggled to move her fingers against her clit. Suddenly, she felt John's arms wrap around her again, his large hand covering her small one to help her out, and he moved her fingers against her little nub as he pressed hot wet kisses along her neck. Emily almost chocked, coming instantly.

She leaned her head back into his chest, breathing heavily. "Fuck... fuck..."

John slipped out of her slowly and she bit her lip at the loss. Emily loathed the empty feeling after sex, she wished she could feel him inside her longer. He wrapped his arms around her chest and held her close to him, rubbing his chin on her head.

"I didn't plan for this to happen this time around, I swear." She laughed hoarsely. "Thanks for the drinks, Mr Wick... it was a nice evening." 

"I believe you, darling." He whispered into her hair, chuckling softly.

"I missed you last night, John." She confessed out of the blue, looking him straight in the eye.

"Me too, kitten." John sighed heavily. "God, me too."

Emily felt a surge of his seed mixed with her own slickness trickle down her legs and was reminded of the fact that they had never used a condom. "John, I - I need to tell you something..." She trailed off, quickly looking away.

John turned her to face him. He curled his hand around her jaw and forced her to look at him. "What is it?"

"I don't have unprotected sex, John, and I always insist on a condom, but with you I couldn't... I mean if we do this again..." She said in a whisper, blushing a little.

John let out a groan, running his hand through his hair and messing it up even more. "I'm sorry, darling, it's my fault. You have nothing to worry about though, you have my word. I'm never that irresponsible."

"I don't mind, really. I'm on birth control and I want to feel you deep inside me... I'd rather we didn't use a condom..." Her face was hot, heart beating wildly.

John wrapped his arms around her and leaned his forehead against her head, sighing heavily. "Kitten, you can't tease a man like that." He growled, landing a sharp smack on her still bare ass. Emily let out a squeak, gripping his biceps.

He was staring down at her with lust-blown, glazed over eyes. She leaned up and kissed him, dipping her tongue into his mouth when he parted his lips for her and held her close to his chest.

"You can trust me, darling." He whispered softly, along with something unintelligible, something sweet and gentle in a foreign language, before pressing his lips back to hers. With a soft sigh, she pushed her tongue forcefully into his mouth and swirled it against his, savouring the last taste of bourbon.

"John... we should get out of here before someone catches us. You go first." She managed to say in between kisses, letting out a deep moan when he suddenly shoved his hand in her hair and pulled her head back as he deepened the kiss once again. His tongue licked the roof of her mouth, pushed and teased against hers, wet and sloppy. He bit down hard and sucked on her wet swollen bottom lip just like she had done to provoke him, and she scratched his chest with her nails and whined into the kiss.

When he finally leaned up and allowed her to breathe, John still wouldn't release her from his strong grip. He held her close to him and kept looking at her intensely.  
"You know how to reach me. Two weeks." He reminded her and she was about to tell him she didn't need to think about it, he could take her home with him now and fuck her all night if he wanted to. But she refrained from saying the words out loud. Her pride didn't allow her to show that much weakness, so she nodded quietly instead. 

John let go of her, zipped up his pants, straightened out his suit jacket and brushed his dishevelled hair back. He took one quick look at himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable before walking over to the door. He checked if someone was out there and when he knew that the coast was clear, he gave her a gentle smile and left the bathroom. Emily leaned back against the counter and released a deep breath, taking a minute to calm down and process the intense evening and even more intense encounter with John Wick.

The concierge watched John sneak out of the hallway that led to the ladies' bathroom and slip past him in the lobby as he made his way to the exit with long, confident strides. He looked impeccable as always, but Charon still noticed his slightly dishevelled hair and crooked tie. He knew that John Wick wasn't residing at the Continental. He had checked out the day before and he didn't tend to linger. When a few minutes later he saw Emily emerge from the very same hallway and approach him with a bright smile and flushed face, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Anything I can help you with at this late hour, miss?" He gave her his kind, professional smile.

"Yes." Her eyes sparkled as she brushed her hair back. "I know it's late, but can I have a nice, juicy burger with fries and a coke in half an hour, please, or is that too much a bother? I'm starving."

"No bother at all, miss." He replied politely.

"Great. Thank you." She turned to leave, but Charon's words made her stop. "I assume, you've had a pleasant evening, miss? Are you not going to go to the Red Circle tonight?"

"No, I'm not in the mood. I just wanna eat and sleep."

"Your father will be pleased to hear that."

She sighed heavily. "Is he still making you spy on me? I'm a grown-ass woman, I can take care of myself."

"He's a concerned parent, Emily." Charon paused to scribble something onto a pad before looking up at her again. "And you can be very dumb sometimes."

He gave her a long hard stare over his glasses and her smile faltered. He didn't call her out on her lies directly, but she knew exactly what he was hinting at and felt a little embarrassed to have gotten the concierge involved in her attempt to seduce John Wick.

"Be careful with John Wick, miss. He is not a toy for you to play with." The concierge was actually more concerned about John's well-being than Emily's. John preferred a quiet, secluded lifestyle and the girl was restless, untamed, and never stayed long in one place.

Emily suppressed a shudder at his words, knowing that Charon was right and she should stay away from John. "I'm gonna go upstairs to my room and take a long hot bath. Good night, Charon."

"Good night, miss." The concierge said gently, but when she moved past him, he couldn't resist one last remark. "Pardon me, miss, but your lipstick is terribly smeared." 

Even though she knew it wasn't true, she quickly wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she hurried across the lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! I didn't expect to still get comments for this fic.  
Here's another chapter full of filth for your Friday night (it's night for me). The thirst for John Wick is still strong ;)

One week later she crumbled and gave him a call on a Friday afternoon. She let him know that she was ready to take him up on his offer and John told her to come over at midnight. Emily was excited, but still scared. Being apart from him for the past week had felt a whole lot longer than only seven short days. It terrified her how much she wanted him. 

Emily parked her car in the driveway and got out, walking over to his front door. She ran her hands down her sides to straighten her dress and threw her long hair back over her shoulder, taking in a deep and nervous breath.

"You can do this, girl." She muttered quietly to herself and raised her hand to ring the door bell. "It's John Wick, you know what to expect."

He answered the door immediately and she forced a sexy smile for him, pretending to be cool and relaxed. But her legs already felt like jelly.

"Hello, Mr Wick. It's good to see you." He had taken off his jacket, but was still wearing the black suit. Strands of hair were falling onto his face and she noticed a fresh cut on his neck, red and angry. Someone must have tried to slit his throat. She swallowed at the thought. He had just come home from his latest job.

"Good to see you, too, darling." He said in his deep, rough voice. It sent a shiver down her spine and she wanted to melt into him. 

John took her gently by the hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. He checked her out blatantly, his dark eyes raking over her delicious curves in the tight red dress. Short and strapless, showing her perfect shoulders and sexy legs.

Seeing her standing there in his hallway before him he felt the desire to bury his cock deep inside her and feel her tightness wrapped around him creep up on him. He couldn't be patient and take his time with her like he had originally planned.

"I like your dress." John locked eyes with her, moving slowly towards her, forcing her to back up.

"I hoped you would." Her voice was a little shaky, squeaky with nervousness. Her smile faltered as he came closer. 

She looked like prey; on edge and desperate to get away from him as he stalked towards her. John felt the blood pumping through his veins as if he was still on a hunt, her perfume clouded his mind and his cock stirred in his pants. He felt the urge to _take_.

"Do you want to - " She gasped when her back hit the floor-to-ceiling window and she found herself trapped.

He lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around her throat, tilting her head back. His hot mouth came down onto her neck, kissing and licking her skin. 

"Oh God..." She breathed out, closing her eyes. He knew what he wanted and he went straight for the target. It was fascinating yet scary at the same time.

John sucked hard at the tender spot right behind her ear, the one he already knew was her biggest weakness, and she grabbed his wrist with both hands, a desperate sound coming low from her throat. He squeezed her neck lightly in warning and she felt a gush of wetness in her panties at the sensation of his long thick fingers tightening their grip. She dropped her hands to his waist instead, fisting the material of his shirt and trying not to squirm against him.

John groaned at her submissive reaction and couldn't resist sucking a mark into the soft curve of her cleavage before bending down slowly, his hands skimming her body as he went, until he was on his knees before her. He pulled her tight dress up her hips, revealing her black lace panties. He caressed her thighs and ass, enjoying the way she shifted from one leg to the other in anticipation, and then hooked his fingers into the waistband and looked up at her with a devious sparkle in the dark depths of his brown eyes.

"Don't bother with underwear anymore, kitten." He rasped quietly, and ripped them off of her. The thin skimpy lace tore easily and she gasped as her hips jerked at the action with the force of his strong hands.

"Ye-es, sir, Mr Wick." 

John licked his lips and lifted her right leg onto his shoulder, diving straight between her thighs. She grasped his hair with both hands, throwing her head back in surprise, and let out a long guttural moan.

He licked between her folds, tasting her wetness and nudging her clit with the tip of his tongue. She was wet, but not wet enough to his liking. John wanted her swollen and dripping, on the brink of orgasm before he would give her his cock. He growled, pulling her hips closer to his mouth, so he could get deeper in there, sucking hard at her soft folds.

"Fuck... fuck... fucking hell... John..." She tugged at his hair sharply, scratched his scalp. Her thighs were shaking, she felt hot and cold all over.

John squeezed her ass, digging his fingers deep into her flesh. He loved the way she scratched at him, shivered against him. His hard length was trapped inside his boxers and pants, straining so painfully that it almost hurt.

His beard prickled her soft wet folds so deliciously, his nose rubbed and nudged against her clit. He pushed his tongue deep into her and sucked her clit into his mouth. She cried out, sobbing, and he felt more slickness leaking from her, felt her swollen flesh pulse under his tongue. John gripped her thigh with one hand and her ass with the other, holding her fast as he lapped up her juices greedily, groaning and growling in pleasure at the taste of her sweet honey.

"Beautiful. Such a delicious cunt, _kiska_." He whispered hoarsely, finally letting go of her, and she slumped back against the window with a helpless whimper. He wiped his mouth and beard with his hand and pressed a soft kiss to her leg. "You're doing so well for me, baby. You're a good girl." He praised, and sucked two fingers into his mouth to wet them, even though she was slick enough to easily take him. He pushed them slowly into her, watching her squirm and pant and moan his name, and curled his rough calloused pads into her sensitive spot. 

"Oh no... no... fuck... oh God..." She moaned, gnawing at her bottom lip. It scared her how easily he found the rough patch inside her, as if they had been fucking for years.

He pumped his fingers slowly, but deep and hard into her, stretching her and opening her up, eliciting more moans from her. Her walls tightened and he closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard, making her gasp and cry out again.

"John... so close... so close...." She bucked her hips against him, and he listened to her breathy moans as he worked his fingers inside her and his mouth on her. When he knew that she was mere seconds from coming, he released her clit and withdrew his fingers.

He pulled her leg from his shoulder and straightened up swiftly, licking his fingers clean as he towered over her. She was looking up at him, feeling dizzy, feeling already worked up into a frenzy. Her pussy ached and throbbed with the need for release and she felt so goddamn empty.

"John...?" She whispered in confusion, her voice cracked.

He tangled one hand in her hair and pressed his lips to her mouth, kissing her deep and hard, a possessive snarl rumbled in his throat. She whimpered, lifting her weak and shaky hands to his broad shoulders as she tried to keep up with him, kissing him back fiercely with the same vigour. 

He let go of her and worked his pants open, pulling them down just enough for him to free his hard length. He jerked himself a few times, groaning. 

"Hold still, baby." His hands took hold of her and he lifted her easily as if she weighed nothing, keeping her pressed with her back to the window. She clung to his shoulders as he forced her legs around him, nudging her opening with the head of his hard cock and pushing in.

"Don't you dare cum, kitten." He growled against her lips and slammed into her with one thrust, her pussy so slick and swollen that her walls stretched easily around him, swallowing his length with no resistance. She let out a cry at the size and girth of him spreading her open, feeling every bump and vein press against sensitive nerve endings.

"W-what...? I... " She was shaking in his arms as she looked up at him in a haze. 

"Not yet. Be a good girl and hold out a little longer." John rasped and started moving roughly, fucking her hard against the window.

She let out a groan in desperation and buried her face into his neck, whining quietly as she fought down the tingling sensation in her abdomen.

"That's it. That's a good girl." John grunted, snapping his hips up into her and forcing himself inside her over and over.

"John... I can't... I don't think... gonna cum..." She cried into his shoulder, voice muffled, nails biting into his skin and scratching his shirt-covered back.

John let out a snarl. He was close; the familiar tingle increased and he craved the release, the rush of an orgasm, but he didn't want to spill his load inside her just yet. Breathing heavily, he tensed and clenched his muscles, until the heat intensified and washed through him. He gasped and groaned, and she felt him shudder against her, his breath hot in her hair. 

He stilled inside her, crushed her with his body to keep her upright and kissed her cheek and neck soothingly. "You did good, baby." 

She whimpered, feeling him still hard and big and hot deep inside her. "But John, you didn't...?"

She lifted her flushed face to look him in the eyes, brushing his damp hair out of his face. When she saw his clenched jaw and the blown pupils it dawned on her that he had come without having to ejaculate. Of course he could do that. A highly trained and perfectly in shape assassin; if someone could train themselves to come a few times in a row without shooting their load and losing their erection it was him. 

"Oh God. Wow." She croaked, shuddering. John chuckled and slowly set her down, slipping out of her with a hiss. He didn't lose time though and grabbed her arm, turned her around and pressed her with her front to the window.

"John..." She whined, wiggling her hips. "Please, hurry... I feel so empty... please..."

"Shh, shh, I know, baby." He stroked her back and stomach, kissing her bare shoulders. Pressing close to her, he gripped his cock and dragged the head through her dripping folds.

"Don't tease me, John. Please... give it to me... I need you..." She begged, feeling her pussy flutter with the need to be stretched and filled.

John's hand slipped down her stomach and between her thighs, finding her clit and rubbing it slowly. She moaned and clenched her fists, pressing her hot cheek to the cool surface of the window.

John pushed into her slowly and pressed his lips to her ear. "Cum for me, baby."

He kept rubbing her clit, one hand gripping her waist tightly as he pulled out of her and drove back into her, causing her to fall apart and coat his cock with her slickness. She cried out and moaned loudly through her orgasm, feeling the sparks all the way down to her toes. John felt her pussy clench around him and contract, trying to milk him, but he gritted his teeth and continued to rub and fuck her through her climax.

"Oh God... oh God..." She panted heavily, trying to calm down. Her legs and feet hurt in her high heels, muscles straining with the effort, and she knew she would be in a lot of pain in the morning. "What... not fair... this is torture.... John..."

She heard the rumble of his laughter in her back, and then suddenly he picked up his pace again and she choked on her words when he yanked her hips onto his cock, driving even deeper into her. Emily braced her arms on the window and pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust. She squealed and whimpered, too sensitive and overstimulated after the drawn out orgasm. Her juices were trickling down her thighs, and she felt like a slut, because she didn't make him stop and because she still wanted more. In a sense she was one, since John had bought her. She was his slut, John Wick's whore. A title to be proud of.

They fucked hard, skin slapping on skin almost violently, bodies colliding hard and fast. Her guttural cries and his deep growls and snarls filled the silence of the hallway. It was like deja vu. Being taken hard from behind like an animal with her body pressed to the windows. Just like at the Continental.

John breathed hot into her hair and against her neck, his body tensing and trembling again as he held his release back. A strangled groan rumbled in his chest, his fingers digging painfully into her hips. She felt another climax approach fast and was surprised yet again that she was able to come so fast. John felt her shake, her cunt tighten around him, and pressed his fingers to her swollen bundle of nerves, rubbing fast circles to get her off.

"John.. cum with me... cum with me, please... I wanna feel you cum with me...."

John hissed and slowed his movements, pressing her with her back to him. He wrapped his arm around her as he circled his hips, grinding into her. "Let go, baby. I'm right behind you." He said in a hoarse, strained voice. She shuddered and clenched around him right on cue, her walls contracting and he let go as well, spilling his seed deep into her.

"Fuck... so good..." She moaned, feeling his throbbing and pulsing cock and then his hot release filling her. John kissed down her neck, nipping her skin teasingly.

"God, I really needed that, baby." He groaned into her hair. "Your cunt is divine."

She shivered at his words and bit her lip as he slipped out of her carefully, turning her around to look at him. He cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before picking her up and carrying her further inside, into the living room. She slumped against him with a huff of air.

John put her down on the couch gently and crouched down, stroking through the strands of her hair. His own hair was sweaty and dishevelled, his tie crooked, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. But other than that he seemed cool and collected.

"Let me get you some water." He said quietly, obligingly.

She nodded and moved to lie on her side. Her head was still spinning. Hearing him rummage in the kitchen, she started doubting her decision.

John had attacked her in his hallway and fucked her senseless; she didn't even get the chance to see the rest of his house. He was a beast. The boy had some serious stamina. Emily wasn't sure if she could keep up with him.

Fucking him at the Continental was different. This was his home, she would be staying with him. Every night.

John walked back into the living room and she turned her head wearily to look up at him. He didn't know what she saw in his face, but her eyes widened slightly and a shadow of fear flickered across her features.

With a soft sigh, she leaned up and reached for the glass of water in his hand. Bringing it to her lips, she downed it nervously. John held his hand out to her again and without saying anything, she handed him the empty glass back, shuddering when his fingers brushed hers.

Not breaking eye-contact with her, John put down the glass on the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch. Her pupils were dilated, her face still flushed. John could practically hear her wildly beating heart. His hands moved up her body and found the zipper on the side of her dress.

Emily bit her lip when she heard and felt him pull it down and peel the soft material off of her. His big warm hand slipped up her back, unclasped her strapless bra and pulled it off. Her nipples stiffened from the cool air in the room and John's feather-light touches, and she resisted the urge to cover her bare chest with her arms.

John smirked when she leaned back obediently without him having to tell her first. She was already trembling under his hands as he dragged the rest of her dress down her hips, leaving her completely naked before him.

"You're my good little girl." John praised quietly and got down on his knees on the floor, dragging her body closer to him. The look he gave her when he parted her legs and forced his broad shoulders between them scared her. His eyes were black, glassy, his hair a dishevelled mess. He looked at her with a wolfish hunger, like a starving, predatory animal.

"I know you're tired, darling. But can you cum for me one more time tonight?" She nodded quietly and he gave her one of his faint smirks again. And dove straight in. His tongue licked between her folds and she made a grab for him immediately, clutching his hair with both fists and arching up into him with a gasp. He lapped up her slickness along with the remnants of his own cum, tightening his grip on her more and more as her squirming increased. He didn't seem to mind the taste of their mixed juices.

Emily whined helplessly and pressed her eyes closed when he sucked her clit into his mouth. She was overstimulated and too sensitive, his beard tickling along her swollen cunt was too much and at the same time exactly what she needed.

John licked her clean until he felt a fresh surge of arousal leaking from her and coating his tongue, then he pushed two of his thick fingers into her. She cried out and pushed at him, her heels digging into his shirt-covered back. Emily thought to have hurt him, but she couldn't help but arch her back and move and squirm.

John groaned low in his throat, making her whimper. He closed his lips around her swollen clit again as he moved his thick fingers in and out of her steadily.

"Can't... stop it...stop... I can't... John..." She mewled and tried closing her legs, but his big body was too strong for her and she couldn't push him away.

John removed his hot tongue and mouth from her and looked up into her face, but his fingers were still rubbing all the right spots inside her. She could barely focus and keep her eyes open.

"One more orgasm, kitten." He pressed his thumb down on her clit, and she choked on her saliva. Her hands gripped the edge of the couch to hold onto.

She shook her head, eyes fluttering closed. "I-I'm sorry, sir... can't..." It had been a long day, she was exhausted. "I-I don't wanna... disappoint you..." She didn't think she could orgasm again, and wished he would use her to get off himself and not worry about her climax.

John chuckled, narrowing his eyes at her. He turned his head and bit lightly into her thigh, making her flinch, and then placed a kiss on her knee.

"Look at me, little girl." He demanded and forced her legs even further apart, moving his thumb harder and faster on her clit. "You could never disappoint me."

She gasped for air and grabbed onto his forearms, feeling the delicious burn in her core. She was close, right on edge, but feared it wasn't enough to fall apart. "John..."

"Stop thinking." He rasped and let go of her thigh to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. Her pussy throbbed and squeezed around his fingers, more wetness dripping from her folds. He leaned down and sucked hard on her clit, his fingers pressing up into her sensitive spot and his big hand pushing down onto her chest to keep her in place.

She came hard with a cry, falling apart in his hands. Her nails scratched at his arms and shoulders, anywhere she could reach, and one high heel slipped off her foot.  
John leaned back and withdrew his fingers from her wet, tight cunt.

Emily panted, watching him lick off her juices. Before she could guess what he was up to next, John had gotten up and heaved her into arms, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "We're not done for tonight."

* * *

  
She was riding him hard, bouncing up and down on his cock, hands flat on his chest as she continued to move her hips despite the strain in her legs and arms. John was leaned back in the pillows, taking hold of her hips every now and then and guiding her up and down on him, but letting her be in control most of the time. 

He was big and hard inside her, sliding in and out of her perfectly. She couldn't keep quiet; moans and whimpers kept escaping her each time she pushed her hips down onto his cock and he filled and stretched her aching cunt.

It was dark in the room, except for the stripe of light coming from the hallway through the door to the guest bedroom, falling onto the bed. Emily shivered, hearing his groans and growls in the darkness. She was certain he could feel her become wetter whenever he made a sound. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help her own reaction.

She leaned her whole weight into him, pushing down hard on his chest as she moved on top of him. He didn't even flinch. She wondered when he would lose his patience and take over; it caused her to shiver in anticipation.

John stroked up and down her back slowly, caressed her stomach and chest. Cupping her breasts, he pinched and brushed against her hard nipples with his rough, thick fingers.

She stopped bouncing and slowed her rhythm to a grind, leaning forward and gripping the headboard of the bed. John gritted his teeth and let out a hiss, but then smiled.  
He traced her spine with the tips of his fingers and grabbed a fistful of her hair at the nape of her neck, his thumb pressing down on her wet clit.

And she thought he was done torturing her. "Fuck..." She whimpered.

She heard him laugh softly before he pulled her down to him and pressed his mouth on hers, his tongue pushing in between her lips. She moaned into the kiss and kept rocking her hips gently as best she could without picking up pace. 

John kept his hold in her hair, but removed his thumb from her clit and caressed over her thigh and hip and squeezed her ass cheek, making her purr into his mouth. 

"Mr Wick - " She gasped when a sharp smack landed on her ass, his thick fingers kneading her flesh to soothe the sting.

"Fuck... that's so good... so good..." She moaned, and slipped one hand down her body to rub her clit, but felt too sensitive to torture the little nub of nerves to another orgasm, and stopped. "Fuck... fuck..."

John untangled his right hand from her hair to slap her other ass cheek and she leaned her forehead against his with a whine, breathing heavily. He sensed that she was getting too tired to ride him and decided to take control again.

Gripping her hips hard, he flipped them over without leaving her body, and pushed her legs back to her chest as he started thrusting in and out of her roughly.

Emily was blinded by the light when she found herself suddenly on her back, her face right in the thick stripe of light on the bed. Exposed. Vulnerable. Illuminated for John to read her emotions. 

She cried out at the change of position, the rough pace. He felt much bigger, much stronger than before.

John slowed his movements, rocking his hips into hers. He brushed her damp hair from her forehead and gripped her face, fingers digging into her jaw. "You're gonna cum for me, _kiska_."

"No... no... Mr Wick, sir... please... don't..." She protested half-heartedly, swallowing hard.

"Yes, baby. Be a good little girl and cum with me." John smiled down at her, took hold of her wrist and guided her fingers to her clit. 

"Press down on it. Just a little." He whispered into her ear as he picked up his pace, his voice deep and husky. "Just like that, baby. Don't rub."

He gave her a dirty grin and thrust hard into her. She let out a scream and clutched the sheets beneath her with her free hand as a jolt of electricity shot through her. John groaned and growled, clenching his jaw. "Gonna fucking cum, kitten. Fucking tight little cunt..."

Emily knew he was about to explode when he started cursing. She knew what to say to bring him over the edge. "Mr Wick, sir... please... give it to me... let me feel you..."

Emily whimpered, feeling his cock twitch and throb and his warm cum filling her pussy. John groaned deep in his chest and buried his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails scratching down his back. He pushed hard into her one last time and triggered her orgasm. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, coming with a muffled scream around his cock.

John kept his weight off of her, making sure not to crush her. He placed a few kisses down her neck and pulled out of her, rolling onto his back.

Emily let out a frustrated groan. She wanted him to stay inside her a little longer, only for a couple of minutes, but didn't dare ask.

"You okay, darling?" He asked hoarsely, and got up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr Wick..." She mumbled wearily, but still managed a little smile for him. 

"Stay just like that, don't move." 

"Yes, sir." She chuckled, and folded her arms over her chest, feeling cold when her body began to cool down.

John left the bedroom and came back with a wet towel. He placed a gentle hand on her knee, nudging her legs open for him. Emily inhaled sharply, feeling more of his cum seeping out of her and then the soft wet towel against her slightly sore flesh, along the skin of her inner thighs as he wiped her clean. She closed her eyes, the intimacy of the moment too overwhelming for her.

"Do you need anything?" John looked her in the eyes, feeling her tense up under his hands.

"No."

John nodded quietly, giving her thighs a light reassuring squeeze before letting go of her. Emily closed her legs self-consciously and crawled underneath the blanket, her face heating up again.

He was done with her for the night. She watched him get dressed and felt a little sad, but didn't know what to do or say to hold him back.

John pulled his shirt over his broad shoulders and turned back to Emily when he felt her eyes on him. To her surprise, he walked over, sat down next to her on the bed and put his hand gently on her back. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" 

Emily stared at him, shocked. Quickly, she shook her head, but John knew she was lying. He didn't remark on it though and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss to her fingers.

"You'll find everything you need in the closet. The bathroom's down the hallway. Okay?"

"John, wait..."

"What?"

"Nevermind." She almost changed her mind, feeling tempted to ask him to sleep with her in the bed, but decided against it. 

But when he leaned back, she grabbed him by his still open shirt and climbed into his lap with a sly smile, pressing her mouth to his hungrily, even though her lips were kiss-swollen. 

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Wick." She purred, running her hands down his chest.

"Get some sleep, kitten." John chuckled and gave her a light smack on her ass, making her jump and let out a squeal. He pushed her gently off him and left the guest bedroom without another word.

John sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he stood in the hallway. Again, he had been too rough with her. He needed to rein it in before he scared her away. She was so sensitive, she could barely take four orgasms; her body reacted so easily to his touch. The thought made him smile.

He walked into his own bedroom where he had left Dog and decided to go with him for a late night walk. It was a quiet, balmy night and he felt calm enough, human enough now to appreciate the simple things in life. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos for this fic? Thank you for all the love everyone! I'm still having so much fun writing this story and it's so nice to see people are still reading. Here's more smut for your weekend, and this chapter is... nasty ;)

The next day was a Saturday, her day off from work. Emily woke from the early rays of sunshine seeping in through the window, stretching in bed. When she noticed how very naked she was under the covers, she jumped up in panic, thinking she had gotten drunk and ended up in some stranger's bed.

Looking around the unfamiliar bedroom, the events came flooding back, and she relaxed. John Wick. She was staying with him now. He had fucked her in his hallway like an animal and every muscle in her body felt sore.

The dress she had worn for him was draped over the back of the armchair along with her underwear. She found her bag next to the bed, her car keys and a bottle of water on the nightstand. How thoughtful of him. Her throat was dry and she drank half of it and got up in search of the bathroom.

After her long, hot, relaxing shower with a strong stream of water that pounded every bit of aching flesh in her back - much like John Wick had pounded her aching pussy - she put on an old oversized t-shirt and returned to the bedroom. And came face to face with the cutest pitbull she had ever seen. The dog was lying on her bed and lifted its head curiously at the sight of her.

"Oh, hey... hello, baby. Who are you?" She cooed, reaching her hand out to him. Dog jumped off the bed and trotted towards her, sniffling her hand hesitantly at first and then wiggled his tail. She knelt down and patted him happily, smiling brightly. "Aren't you the sweetest little cutiepie?"

Emily straightened up and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, Dog padding right behind her. The house seemed silent, no sign of John. She sighed, looking around, and spotted the coffee maker on the counter with a note on it. Peeling off the small yellow piece of paper, she read the words that John had scribbled down in his neat, slightly slanted handwriting, and a smiled spread across her face. Just like his note had said, she discovered a plate of French Toast in the oven, still warm and crispy.

"What a gentleman. He made breakfast for his mistress. How am I supposed to _not_ fall in love with the man, huh?" She asked Dog with a laugh, shaking her head. Dog lifted his head from his paws, giving her an attentive look in hopes of a snack.

It was still early in the morning, she wondered briefly when the hell John had gotten up and managed to make breakfast as she searched the cupboards for some ground coffee. While she was waiting for the coffee to brew and run through, she leaned against the kitchen island and nibbled on a piece of toast.

Involuntarily, her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She felt his cock deep inside her, stretching her, filling her, heard his deep groans in her ear and felt his hot breath on her skin. She swallowed, clenching her legs at the memory. Surprisingly, her pussy wasn't as sore as she feared, and she grew wet at the prospect of fucking him again.

Emily forced herself to get rid of her dirty thoughts, finish her breakfast and drink her coffee. After she had cleaned up and put the dishes away, she turned to look at Dog who looked back at her with his head cocked. "Where is your owner, doggie? Is he even home?"

As if he had understood, Dog scurried away and she followed him to an open door that led to what appeared to be a basement.

"Oh... okay, well, I shouldn't be bothering him..." She muttered under her breath as she watched Dog climb down the stairs.

In that moment it hit her. She had made a mistake; more than one. She should have let him sleep with her in the guestroom. She was supposed to be at his service every night for the entire night, no matter what he intended to do with her.

And she was still there in his house on a weekend, like a _girlfriend_. Panicking, Emily looked down at herself, at the old t-shirt that was too big for her and almost came down to her knees. It was the least sexy piece of clothing anyone could possibly imagine; an ex-boyfriend had left it behind and she never got rid of it.

Emily scrambled out of the kitchen and hurried upstairs before they ran into each other. She wanted to be always hot, pretty and fuckable for him; that was the whole point of their arrangement. She couldn't let him see how scruffy and what a general mess she was in the morning.

Emily muttered a curse to herself, considering her next steps. He wouldn't need her before midnight; she could do whatever she wanted until then. That was the deal. But it was the weekend. On her days off, she would hide in her apartment reading and watching dumb movies, maybe go out for coffee later in the evening. And then party at night at the Red Circle or the Continental if she didn't have to be up early the next day. But the prospect of going back to her apartment and spending the day locked inside, knowing she would have to return to him at midnight, wasn't particularly appealing. She would go mad thinking about John.

Emily stopped her pacing, halting in the middle of the room as an idea came to her mind. A cat-like smile appeared on her face. She got dressed properly and slipped downstairs. Making sure that John was nowhere in sight, she snuck down the hallway and left the house, shutting the door closed behind her as quietly as possible.

Emily went to go shopping for some new, sexy lingerie. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to come to her when he felt the need to scratch an itch. She wanted to come to him, to seduce him, and see the amazed look on his face as soon as she stepped into the room. His eyes would fall on her and turn dark at the sight of the flimsy undergarments barely covering her body.

* * *

John turned on his stool when he heard Dog shuffle in, grunting quietly.

"Hey, buddy. Is she up?" He asked, scratching him behind his ears. Dog wiggled his tail at him and flopped down near him on the basement floor.

"Good dog." John praised and turned back to his workbench and the old leather-bound book that he was currently restoring. He loved this quiet, peaceful work with his hands; the complete opposite to his loud and violent work with his hands. The task of repairing, creating something instead of killing helped him relax and keep ugly thoughts at bay, though those always tried to creep into his head. It trained him to endure and stay focused, to work with precision for days on end.

After another two hours of work, he decided to take a break. He shuffled upstairs and walked into the kitchen, listening to signs of Emily. He checked every room in search of her, but as he was making his way to her room, he already knew she was gone.

The bed was neatly made, the entire guestroom seemed completely untouched. John sighed heavily, glancing down at Dog. "What d'you think? She left us for good?"

Dog let out a whine, giving him a sad look. He followed John quickly when he left the room to return to the basement.

He worked late into the afternoon on the books, took Dog for a walk and went grocery shopping before he settled in with a book in the living-room to read for a few hours. Only when Dog asked to be let out into the yard he realized how late it was.

The day had flown by. Emily still hadn't come back. He was a little worried, wondering whether she was avoiding him because he scared her. He really hoped she wasn't _that_ afraid of him.

John cooked dinner, but was too agitated to eat much. The silence was deafening. Emily was gone. He decided to take Dog outside again before he had to get ready for his next job.

Emily returned long after dinner to an empty house. John had left the door to the garage unlocked for her; she was relieved. She didn't want for him to see her before midnight. Giddy with excitement, she practically jumped up the stairs to the second floor to transform herself into a temptress.

John found her car parked behind his Mustang in the driveway when he and Dog got back from their walk. He couldn't help the little smile on his face. "She's back, buddy." He muttered quietly to the pitbull as they walked through the door.

He took a seat at the kitchen counter. Watching Dog gobble down his food and listening to Emily's soft footsteps upstairs, he tried to ground himself, but it was no use. He pulled up his sleeve to look at the time on his wristwatch.

His quiet day was over. Two hours until he had to move out for his next kill; the familiar tingle of anticipation that he got each time before a hunt set in.

* * *

Emily took a bath, dried her hair, slipped into her new set of underwear and put make up on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she checked her appearance one last time. She looked innocent yet devilish in the soft pink and black lace, topped off with a garter belt, black stockings and killer four inch heels.

It had been a while since she had felt the need to dress for a man, to wear something outrageous and scanty with the sole purpose of being wanted. But Emily had never worn something so provocative for a man before, and she loved it. With John, she felt the urge to be bold.

Hearing him downstairs, she quickly put on her silk robe, but left it untied, and followed the noise.

"Good evening, Mr Wick." She purred, strolling confidently into the kitchen, but froze in place at the sight of him.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened. He was naked. Standing at the kitchen island with his back to her. His sexy, broad, muscular and tattooed back. Hair still wet from his shower, a few drops of water glistening on his skin.

Emily thought she would faint right there on the spot from lack of oxygen like a dainty little Victorian Lady.

John turned to her slowly, raising an eyebrow. Seeing her in nothing but a skimpy and seductive set of lingerie, he growled low in his throat and beckoned her closer to him. His hunting instincts had taken over and she was the perfect opportunity to relieve some stress before the job.

"Did you miss me today, Mr Wick? - "

"Get on your knees, kitten." He interrupted her harshly, dark eyes staring her down.

She looked at him in shock at first, but then quickly complied. He seemed different, heat and tension radiating off of him.

She dropped to her knees, doing as she was told, and looked up at him, waiting for his next command. John groaned low in his throat; she looked so confused and innocent. So sweet and pretty.

His large hand was warm and heavy on her shoulder. He caressed her skin slowly at first, fingers moving over her neck and tangling in her hair. She shuddered, feeling him gathering the long strands of her hair in his fist and tugging sharply, making her whimper.

"Mr Wick...?" She gasped meekly.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I want." His tone was cold, voice strained. He could be rough and stern, but he had never talked to her like that before. Worst of all, it affected her; his gruffness turned her on.

She glanced from his eyes to his half-hard cock in front of her and licked her palm, closing her fingers around him. Quickly, she stroked him to full hardness, teasing his balls with her other hand. He hissed and let out the occasional groan when her thumb swiped over the head of his cock, but never closed his eyes. He was looking down at her intensely, watching her the whole time.

Emily moved her hand up and down his length slowly, twisting her wrist and applying more pressure on the downward stroke. He was rock-hard in her grip, her hand and fingers seemed small around his thickness; the muscles in his abdomen were straining. She couldn't resist any longer.

Leaning in, Emily licked a drop of water off his hip bone, tracing its wet path with the tip of her tongue. She continued to place wet open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen, reaching around with her free hand and squeezing his ass. She shot him a challenging look, before she licked the long scar on his stomach, sinking her teeth into his navel playfully.

"Enough, kitten. Give me your mouth." John snarled, tugging at her hair to get her off of him.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." She whispered with a grin, shifting on her knees and closing her lips around him.

She let him sink into her mouth, flattening her tongue and repressing her gag reflex, and hollowed her cheeks immediately since he seemed so impatient and on edge. Bobbing her head, she sucked him down as far as she could and moaned around him. He was big and hot in her mouth, heavy on her tongue. She could practically taste his pulse.

He clenched his jaw and moaned deep in his throat, now both his hands on her. One still buried in her hair, the other gripping the back of her neck not too gently. She whimpered and clenched her thighs. Her panties were soaked through. He was using her and it made her weak, dizzy.

She gripped his thigh with one hand for better balance. Her jaw was starting to hurt, but she still moved further down on him, managing to get more of him down her throat as her hand worked the rest of his length.

"Fuck... that's it. Good girl." John growled, pulling her mouth off of him. "I want to cum inside you."

Emily sucked hard on his head one last time and released him with a wet noise. He pulled her up to him roughly, cupping her cheek to look at her as she licked her lips. Her face and chest were flushed, her breathing a little heavy. His eyes drifted automatically to her barely-covered breasts in the thin bra.

"Let me see how wet you are." John grumbled, almost annoyed with her, and lifted her up onto the counter, pulling her hips towards the edge.

"Mr Wick..." Emily gasped, quickly grabbing onto his biceps.

John slipped his hands over her silky, stocking-covered legs and placed a light slap to one of her inner thighs. "What is this, little girl? I told you not to bother with underwear."

Hooking one finger underneath the strap that was connecting the garter belt with one of her stockings, he pulled it back and let go of it, causing it to smack painfully against the flesh of her thigh. Emily flinched, a little mewl escaping her at the sting and spark tingling in her lower body.

"So-sorry, sir, Mr Wick..." She whimpered her apology softly, but the smile on her face contradicted her words.

He smirked, pushing the wet, sheer material of her thin panties aside and spreading her folds with the head of his cock. He eased into her torturously slow and she whined, clawed at his back, and squirmed. It stung since she was still sore from the pounding she had received the night before.

John cursed, breathing heavily, eyes glazed over, turning dark at the heat and wetness of her snug pussy. His thumbs swiped over the perky nipples poking through the lace before he cupped her breasts with his large palms, giving them a rough squeeze.

"I'm gonna have to punish you when I get back..." He taunted, a devilish smirk on his face.

Emily's eyes widened, she wondered what kind of punishment he had in mind... Spanking? The thought made her shiver.

"What are you gonna do, Mr Wick?" She whispered seductively, trying to play it off and not show how excited she was. "Take me over your knee?"

He ignored her teasing words. With a little, amused grin he pulled out of her and slid back in, causing her to close her eyes with a deep moaning sigh. John started moving inside her steadily, slipping his hands under her ass and pulling her hips towards each of his thrusts. He pressed his mouth on hers, muffling her whines and whimpers as he kissed her.

"You like to provoke me, my little girl..." John growled in her ear and pulled her robe down to suck his mark into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "You want me to fuck you hard, is that right, baby?"

Emily clung onto him desperately, suddenly a little scared. He sounded impatient, angry with her. His thrusts got rougher, harder, and when she feared she couldn't take it much longer and had to ask him to stop, he crushed her to him and she felt his hot cum filling her as he spilled into her with a deep growl.

John breathed into her hair, placing wet, sloppy kisses all over her face as he kept his tight grip on her. His hand pushed between their bodies, his thumb pressing to her clit, but she grabbed his wrist. "No, John. Please, don't. I can't come."

"Oh, I'm sure you can. You've come four times for me last night, baby." John's voice was smooth velvet, coaxing her into trusting him.

He pried her hold off of him and took both her wrists into one hand so she wouldn't fight him as he slowly, carefully started drawing circles around her clit. She gasped and whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip. John was still standing between her thighs, still inside her, so she couldn't close her legs as her hips jerked against his hand.

"You're dripping for me, kitten. Look at me." He demanded when she wanted to hide her face in his chest. She did as she was told and looked up into his dark brown eyes, sank into their depths, and with a few flicks of his thumb, she was spasming around his softening length and coming so hard it almost hurt.

He let go of her wrists and she wound her arms loosely around him, dropping her head to his shoulder. "Fuck... what the fuck was that, John?"

He stroked through her hair, down her back and pulled the silk robe back up her shoulders. "I have to go." He announced unexpectedly, gruffly.

Emily lifted her head to look at him and when she saw his face she knew what he meant. She remembered that he was an assassin and had to go kill people. She swallowed nervously.

"Thanks for the fuck, kitten." He pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek and stepped back, finally slipping out of her.

She smiled softly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. His tension had sprung over from him to her. John turned around, disappeared out the kitchen and left her sitting on the counter, not giving her a chance to think of something to say to make it better.

* * *

Emily was drying herself with a towel after a quick wash when she felt his eyes on her, burning through her. Turning around, she met John's dark, intense gaze. He was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom; she had left the door open, thinking he had already left.

She was trapped.

He was dressed in his tailored three-piece suit, his hair slicked back. Devilishly handsome. A God of Death, born to hunt and kill.

John's eyes roamed over her body, lips slightly parted. Emily clutched the towel to her chest, trembling. She was completely naked, no make-up or sexy underwear as a shield against him. He looked ready to pounce on her. Again.

"I'll be back in a couple days." He said quietly, his voice a deep rumble. "There's a spare key, you can come and go as you please while I'm gone."

Emily nodded weakly and paused, making sure to have control over her voice before speaking. "What about the dog? Are you taking him with you?"

John shook his head. "I'm leaving him at the Continental."

"I can look after him if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... it'll be nice to have some company."

"He's a good boy, he won't cause you any trouble." John said with a smile, following her movements with his gaze.

"I know. He's a sweet little baby." Emily walked over to the sink, trying her best to keep the conversation light and ignore his presence as she turned her back on him. She made a move to sling the towel around her body to cover her nakedness, but the sudden sound of his voice stopped her.

"Don't." John commanded, stepping into the bathroom. Instinctively, Emily backed away from him.

He yanked the towel from her grasp and tossed it aside, causing Emily to turn away from him. But then his chest pressed to her naked back as he came up behind her, his hot breath ghosting over her still damp skin.

John wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a light kiss to her temple. He heard her suck in a breath and smirked. She squirmed a little against his hold, clearly uncomfortable with him so close. Not able to resist temptation, he lifted his arm from around her waist and closed his thick fingers around her throat, making her let out a gasp.

"Your cunt is mine now." He growled into her ear. "Behave while I'm gone, sweetheart. Don't talk with strangers."

His possessive words were laced with a hint of aggressiveness and he tightened his grip, squeezing her neck lightly to emphasize that he was not joking. Emily mewled, grabbing onto his forearm. Her pussy clenched, a surge of wetness covering her folds.

"Yes, sir..." She managed to utter hoarsely and closed her eyes, leaning into him.

John felt a shudder run through her body at his touch; she rubbed the back of her head against his chest, her ass pressed firmly to his front as she whined softly.

"What, baby?" He pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, applying more pressure on her neck once again. "You like this?"

Emily swallowed hard, whimpering softly. John felt her throat constricting against the hold of his hand and cursed quietly as his own body started reacting to the way her small, weak frame pushed and pressed into him. He lifted his left hand to her breasts, pinching one nipple roughly and causing another sweet sound to spill from her lips.

"Please... Mr Wick..." She stood on her tip-toes and turned her head, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his already all too familiar cologne. "Please..."

Her pussy ached, slick and swollen for him in no time yet again. John kept swirling his thumb over one nipple, completely ignoring the stiff little nub of her other breast. His hand was still around her throat, keeping her in place. She was dizzy with lust, desperate for more of his touch.

"Please, what, baby?" John rasped into her hair, sliding his fingers down her stomach agonizingly slow, teasing over her mound. He stopped right before reaching her wet, throbbing clit and caressed back up to her breasts. "Tell me what you want, little girl."

"Touch me, Mr Wick... please... please, Mr Wick, sir..."

"I am touching you, darling." He taunted, kneading one full mound of her breast with his large palm.

Through the haze of her lust-clouded mind, Emily perceived his mocking and amused tone and wondered what had gotten into him. But she liked this intense, rough and slightly mean side of him.

"Say the words, baby." John inhaled the scent of her shampoo with a groan, feeling his cock twitch when she shivered against him and let out another one of those soft whines that made him want to fuck her hard.

"John..." She moaned his name, not able to say it out loud.

"Tell me..." He tensed and hesitated, knowing he was taking a risk. Maybe his words would turn her off completely, though all the signs that she would be into it were there. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, my little slut."

Emily dug her nails deeper into his forearm, letting out a shuddering breath against his neck. She bit down on her bottom lip hard, fighting the urge to say _daddy_. She didn't know how John would take it and she would die of embarrassment if that word was to ever slip past her lips.

"Mr Wick... sir..." She moaned instead, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm so wet... please, touch my pussy, sir... please..."

A wolfish grin spread across his face, he chuckled darkly at her reaction. John tilted her head to the side, sucking and biting a deep mark into her neck. Emily whimpered, mewling so loudly as if he were already inside her, pounding her deep and hard. He shoved his hand roughly between her thighs, his fingers sliding through her wet folds and then pushing easily into her tight cunt.

Emily chocked, arching her back. "Oh God... sir... fuck..."

"Soaking wet, baby..." He groaned into her ear, rubbing his fingers hard against the sensitive spot inside her. "Desperate and needy... such a slut for me, always ready to be used, right?"

He pulled his fingers back and added his ring finger, pushing back into her and stretching her with three thick fingers, the heel of his hand pressing against her swollen clit as he gave her neck another light squeeze.

"John!" She cried out, clinging onto him, panting. "Too much.. I can't... can't take it..."

"You can't take it, my little girl?" John growled, pulling at her earlobe with his teeth, his deep, warm chuckle vibrating against her skin as his thick fingers moved steadily in and out of her and stimulated her most sensitive spots. "You've been begging for it like a good little whore and now you're saying you can't take it?"

Her walls clenched, more wetness coating his hand, and he knew she was close. He withdrew his fingers from her tight heat and started drawing harsh, fast circles into her wet clit. Emily cried out, hips jerking and writhing against his hand as sparks of electricity flooded her body. John kept his grip on her neck, holding her naked, trembling form against his big, broad chest.

"I should leave you here like this, without an orgasm." John threatened, his voice deep and husky, pure velvet. "And not allow you to touch yourself while I'm gone. How would you like that, baby? If you can't take it, you don't get to come, simple as that."

Emily couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. She was so turned on, she could probably come without him touching her; his dirty words alone would do the job.

She tried shaking her head. "No... no, sir, please... please don't..."

John stopped his torture on her clit abruptly and let go of her neck, but grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her out of the bathroom. He dragged her with him through the hallway and into _his_ bedroom, giving her a little shove, and she landed with a bounce on her back in the middle of the bed.

Emily watched him open his belt and pull it out of the loops with swift, urgent and slightly impatient movements. His eyes were intense, black with lust as he stared her down, never letting her out of his sight. He was barely keeping it together, she could tell.

"This is gonna be a quick, hard fuck, _kiska_." He growled menacingly, pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs and kneeling on the edge of the bed. "I don't care if you come."

"Jesus... Mr Wick..." She breathed out, feeling goosebumps form and the little hairs on her skin stand up. He was rock-hard, already leaking pre-cum and she licked her lips, laughing softly.

He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her roughly to him, hooking her right leg over his forearm. She gave him a dirty grin, seeing the playful glint in the dark depths of his eyes. Easily, he slid into her with a deep groan, making her tilt her head back into the mattress.

"Oh fuck, yes, baby..." She was dazed, completely blissed out already.

John didn't give her time to adjust. He pulled back slowly, slamming right in again and making her cry out. His hand moved up her exposed throat, his fingers wrapping around her jaw.

He kept a steady rhythm, thrusting into her hard, but withdrawing slowly and driving her crazy as she felt every inch of him drag along her tight walls. He was growling and grunting, breathing hotly against her face with every thrust into her, his thumb and fingers curling painfully against her jaw and forcing her to keep looking into his eyes as he fucked her.

Emily moaned and whimpered helplessly, so close to her orgasm. When she dipped her hand between their bodies and started rubbing her clit fast, he let her.

A growl rumbled in his chest when her cunt tightened on him. He muttered a curse. His hips faltered and stuttered, his thrusts becoming sloppy as his orgasm approached. John leaned his forehead against hers and squeezed his eyes shut with a deep groan. Emily whimpered when she felt his cock throb and pulse and his hot seed splashing her walls. She circled her clit a little harder and her release washed through her as she came right after him, spasming and contracting around his length.

John pressed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. Dirty moans sounded low in his throat as he devoured her. "You're a good little girl." He praised, placing one last kiss to her lips before standing up.

Emily breathed heavily as she tried to regain composure, her head spinning. She followed him with her eyes when he walked over to his nightstand and yanked a few tissues out of the box to clean himself up. He cursed quietly under his breath as he closed his pants and straightened his suit, making her giggle. She had never heard him cuss and grumble so much.

John whipped around, piercing her with his eyes. Emily stopped laughing. Since he was still standing there before her, looking down at her, she took the chance and spread her legs wide for him. He saw his cum leaking from her and dripping down her folds.

She gave him a sweet, innocent smile and slipped her small hand down to her pussy, caressing over her folds and spreading his creamy release over the entire length of her cunt. John rubbed a hand over his mouth in slight irritation and arousal, but kept his eyes on her.

Emily bit her lip and pushed two fingers inside her with a deep sigh, scooping up the rest of his seed, and pulling her fingers back out. She watched him intently as she popped her fingers covered in his cum into her mouth and slowly licked them clean, making loud, sucking noises.

"You taste so delicious, Mr Wick." She whispered hoarsely, a bright smile on her face.

"Sweetheart..." John stood before her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Do not touch your cunt until I'm back. Understood?"

Emily froze, her smile fading. "Are you serious?" It had never occurred to her that he would be into controlling her that way.

"You've crossed a line, kitten." John snarled, raising his eyebrows.

"But - " Emily wanted to protest with a huff, but the look on his face made her stop. "Yes, sir. I understand. I won't touch myself."

"Good girl." He leaned down and pinched her ass playfully, and then left the bedroom.

Emily leaned back with a heavy sigh, shivering. It had been a crazy night. John had fucked her like a man possessed; first in the kitchen, then the rough fingering in the bathroom, and now the quick fuck in his bedroom.

She could only wonder what he was going to do to her once he came back from his kill. _If_ he came back...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, who's back? :D I'm sorry for taking such a long break, but it's so nice to see that people are still interested in this story. Thank you for still reading and even leaving comments in my abscence.  
I missed writing John Wick filth and I had so much fun with this chapter. Now, prepare for over 8,000 words of smut to make up for the long wait.   
Also, I'm setting something up in this chapter that I feel like I'm gonna regret later. Haha.

When John hadn't come home by the end of the third day, Emily grew nervous and started worrying. Sitting at the kitchen island, her hand buried in her hair and gnawing at her bottom lip, she stared down on her phone as if she could will John Wick to call her right this instant and tell her that he was alive. 

"I'm sure he's fine. Everything's fine." She told Dog, looking over at him to his favourite spot in the kitchen where he was lying. "He said, he'd be back in a few days, he didn't mean _exactly_ three days, right?"

Dog gave a whine, picking up on her nervousness. Emily sighed and got up from the chair, heading upstairs to her bedroom. She was determined to let it go and get to bed.

"This is ridiculous, I'm being ridiculous."

Dog jumped up from his spot immediately, following right behind her to the bedroom. For the past three nights, the dog had been sleeping with her in her room, and she was grateful for his company in this big, empty house. It was an eerie feeling being there alone without John.

Emily couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried to not think about John and all the horrible worst case scenarios that her mind conjured up, she couldn't keep her thoughts from going there. She kept checking her phone every fifteen minutes in case John had called and left a message, even though it was stupid to hope to hear from him. Eventually she gave up, kicked her blanket aside and went downstairs to put the kettle on. 

With a cup of camomile tea in her hands to calm her nerves, she wandered through the house and explored the rooms, but avoided the basement. A part of her didn't want to cross that threshold because she respected John's privacy, another part of her didn't want to find out what was happening downstairs. Especially at night.

A huff from Dog brought her back to reality and she patted him gently before following him into the living-room. He jumped onto the couch without hesitation and settled in, giving her an expectant look.

"You're right. Enough with the pacing, we need to calm down." Emily smiled at the pitbull and set her cup down on the coffee table. A small book case caught her eye and she inspected the titles, her lips curling into a fond smile when she spotted a recently published but quite tattered copy of _Jane Eyre_. The thought of John Wick sitting on his couch in the living-room and reading and re-reading this specific story to the point of the book basically falling apart made her giggle. Carefully, she took it off the shelf and cuddled up to Dog, happy to distract herself and enter another world.

She never called John to check up on him. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

* * *

_Jane Eyre_ and camomile tea must have been the perfect remedy for her wound up nerves, because Emily fell asleep on the couch and was rudely awakened by the incessant ringing of the door bell.

"What the - " She jumped up and hurried down the hallway with Dog in tow, positive that it had to be John returning home and momentarily forgetting that he would use his key.  
With a rush of adrenaline and excitement, Emily flung the door open and froze, mouth slightly agape. A teenaged boy from the Continental delivery service was standing before her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Woah! Good morning..." He muttered, taking another glance at the house number to make sure he had the right address. "No freaking way! Mrs Laurent...?" He exclaimed when it dawned on him who she was and he finally recognized her.

Emily flinched at the name he had addressed her with, but then let out a snort of laughter. "No. Dodged that bullet. Thank God... Mike, you're all grown up."

She gave Charon's nephew whom she used to babysit a warm smile and tugged her fluffy bathrobe tighter around her body, running a hand through her messy hair.

"I thought you were in Paris or something, getting hitched to that rich French dude." Mike grinned at her when she rolled her eyes. 

"No, I recently got back." 

"Well, I'm still working for that stupid Flower delivery service, but I've only got like six months left til I graduate and then I'm outta here."

"Stanford is lucky to have you. I talked to your uncle, he told me all about you." She added as an explanation, "I'm staying at the Continental."

"Oh really? I didn't peg you for a gold digger, Em." He wiggled his eyebrows to soften his provocative words. "Cool, cool, so you've already found yourself another poor sucker with a shitload of money, Mrs L..." His eyes drifted around the big front yard before he looked at her pointedly, making Emily laugh. "I'm not a gold digger, Michael. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh right! These are for you." Awkwardly, he handed her a beautiful bouquet of blue Japanese roses.

Emily stared at them. There it was. Her sign that John was alive. They had to be from him. "My favourite." _How did he know?_

Emily licked her lips, her heart starting to beat faster. "When... when did you get the order in?"

"A man sending you flowers, that's serious." Mike gave a whistle, looking at her with a grin.

"A few days ago? Yesterday? When, Michael?" She all but shouted at him when he kept teasing her and never answered her question.

"Whoa, chill... uhm, we got the order this morning. The man called like an hour ago. Happy?"

"Yes. Very happy. Thank you." She hugged him tightly, throwing him off with her coming into his personal space.

"Okaaay... there's a card. If it doesn't say who they're from, don't blame me. I can't give out that information." Mike patted her back and stepped out from her embrace. "It was nice seeing you again and all, but I've got a ton of other flowers to deliver...."

"Of course. Go, I'm not keeping you." Emily tipped him very generously because she was so overwhelmed with relief. She closed the door and leaned against it, opening the card to read the words that John had sent her.

_It's taking longer than expected._   
_Thinking of you._   
_\- JW_

"He's alive, Dog. He's fine." She slid down to the floor to cuddle the dog and enjoy the flowers for a minute.

* * *

He returned seven days later. Stumbling in through the front door at four in the morning, John made his way upstairs, high on adrenaline that was still coursing through his bloodstream, fresh cuts and bruises littering his skin.

He checked on the dog and then went into the bathroom, peeled the dirty suit off of his body and got under the hot stream of water to wash off the blood that was only partly his.

The door to Emily's bedroom was open and he shuffled in quietly and stood by the side of her bed, looking down at her. He didn't want to disturb her despite their deal entailing that he was granted access to her body all night every night. But he simply couldn't resist.

He leaned over her and slowly pulled the blanket down to her hips until he discovered the thin white and short nightgown that she was sleeping in. Emily had been expecting him. It made him smile softly.

John pressed a feather-light kiss to her collarbone before letting his mouth trail down her chest, then he closed his lips around one soft nipple and sucked it gently through the material. Emily breathed out a huff of air, turning her head in her sleep. He continued to kiss her torso, placing hot wet kisses all over her breasts and stomach, running his hands lightly along her sides, the tips of his fingers tickling her.

She stirred and then frowned in confusion. Her breath caught in her throat when he bit her hardened nipple again and pulled it roughly into his hot wet mouth. "John..." The murmur of his name came out as a gasp, the sudden sensation causing her to arch her back into him.

John was home. In her bed, naked on top of her, skin still damp after his shower. "Oh God..."

Still hazy from sleep and the onslaught of unexpected pleasure, she lifted her head wearily and met his eyes. He gave her a hint of smile and moved down her body, pushing her nightgown hastily up her waist; his big hands on her skin felt even hotter, his touch more electrifying after being apart from him for almost two weeks.

"No panties. Good girl." He rasped in satisfaction, the rumbling of his voice the only sound drifting through the intimate silence of the bedroom.

She could see him clearly enough towering above her in the grey and dim blue light coming from the window. She choked, breath hitching in her throat, his dark eyes piercing through her. He looked so _hungry_. Emily let out a little whimper, clutching the sheets underneath her with both hands.

John pressed his hands firmly on her inner thighs and she pulled her knees up, spread her legs for him willingly, obediently. He settled in and kissed and licked down her stomach, nipping at her mound playfully. His thumbs rubbed circles on her hip bones as he moved lower and pressed open-mouthed kisses along the length of her pussy. Emily pressed her lips together, but couldn't hold back a tiny moan as her eyes drooped closed. When he found her already wet enough to take him, John made a sound in his throat that sounded like a muffled chuckle. 

"Always wet for me." He commented, making her blush with his words and turning her on even more at the same time. "I don't have to work you up anymore." 

Still, John took it slow. He bit and licked the soft skin of her inner thighs, scratching her with his beard on purpose because he loved the way she squirmed and whined whenever it brushed her skin. But he didn't put his mouth on her pussy and she was desperate. He heard the choked noise low in her throat, felt the slight trembling of her body under his hands and the sensation went straight to his cock, he was rock-hard now.

He let go of her and she opened her eyes to look up at him, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She watched him close his thick fingers around his hard cock and work his fist up and down his length as he shifted on his knees between her legs.  
He was hovering above her, big, sexy, dark and dangerous. The muscles in his arm were straining as he moved his hand, every vein prominent underneath his skin. He was so beautiful, big and strong. Emily licked her lips in anticipation. It hit her how much she enjoyed sex with him, how she loved being taken by him over and over. She would let John Wick do anything to her.

Keeping his intense gaze on her, John grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, she rested her legs lightly against his sides as he leaned further in and moved one hand underneath her ass to lift her up. His left hand closed around his cock and he ran the head along her folds, breaching her opening with the thick tip.  
She let out a moan and lifted her arms above her head, bracing her flat palms against the headboard and tried keeping still as she waited for him to enter her, never averting her eyes from his.

John let go of his cock and moved his hand to rub her clit with his fingers as he pushed in. She let out a squeak in surprise, pushing against the headboard with her hands, panting and moaning as he stretched and filled her. He huffed and groaned as he was lost in the feeling of having her wrap snugly around him inch after inch.

"Fuck..." He cursed, grabbing her thighs, and yanked her towards the last inch of him, making her cry out. With a growl, he started thrusting deep, rough and hard, and she turned into a whimpering mess in no time. 

He was amazed at how easily she took him, endured his pounding. She was so small and her cunt so tight, he feared to hurt her, to break her. But every time he entered her, her pussy welcomed his cock, swallowed every inch of him with no resistance.

Emily squirmed against him, body trembling, her walls tightening on him. "Mr Wick...." She moaned his name, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. "Oh God... you're so big... feels so good... fuck... don't stop..."

John let out a grunt and pushed her knees back to her chest, folding her in half and holding her tightly as he plunged even deeper into her. She gasped and tilted her head back, a loud guttural moan tearing from her throat. "Oh fuck, John..." She dared to let go of the headboard with one hand and sucked two fingers into her mouth, tugged and twisted briefly one of her nipples with her wet fingertips and slipped them further down to get herself off quickly. But John wouldn't let her. 

He snatched her wrist and forced her hand back on the headboard. "Mr Wick... please, sir... so close..." Emily whined in protest, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him with pleading eyes

John narrowed his eyes at her, chuckling darkly. "Such an impatient and greedy little slut." With a groan, he slammed into her harder to punish her and she bucked underneath him, moaning loudly.

"Please, Mr Wick, sir... please..." She continued to beg shamelessly, his degrading words spurring her on, but he refused to give her his permission. 

She sobbed quietly as he continued to fuck her hard, slamming into her with deep and forceful thrusts. When he felt her clench around him more and she tried to sneak her hand down to her clit again, John had enough.

He stopped moving, grabbed her wrists and forced her arms above her head, keeping them pinned with one of his large hands. Looking down into her eyes, he sucked his thumb into his mouth and pressed it to her clit, like she wanted, but tortured her with shallow circles.  
Emily whimpered, moving her head back and forth on the pillow, panting heavily. He was big and hard inside her and rubbing her sensitive spot in just the right way, but not moving. She was teetering on the brink and needed a little more to fall apart. Just a couple hard thrusts to topple over.

When John noticed that she was close to coming again, he stopped rubbing her and took hold of her wrists with both his hands and moved inside her again, deep but slow.

"Oh God..." She sobbed, arching underneath him, squirming and tugging against his hold. "Oh God... Mr Wick...I can't take it anymore..."

She had no idea how he could keep this up for so long, drawing out his own release and holding back. He was groaning and growling above her, panting a little, skin glistening with perspiration, but he looked like he could keep it up for hours.

John kept edging her, bringing her to the verge of climax without letting her come one more time. He enjoyed torturing her way too much, he had to admit it to himself. He enjoyed drawing it out, loved the sensation of bubbling heat underneath his skin, the way her small body trembled and twitched underneath him and her cunt fluttered around him, warm and tight, locking down on him and squeezing him. Her sweet desperate huffs and puffs and whines.

"You're doing well, kitten. So good for me." He praised, cupping her cheek in comfort as she let out a shuddering breath when he pulled his hand away and denied her her orgasm again. She turned her head and bit lightly into the flesh of his palm, teasing him, and chuckled when he groaned and she felt him twitch inside her.

"I wanna feel you come inside me, John." She said hoarsely, giving him a sly smile. He swiped her bottom lip with his thumb and she parted her lips and licked the pad before sucking him in. He pushed his thumb further into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue, his fingers curling under her jaw, and she grabbed his wrist and arched her back, sucking greedily. John decided that Emily deserved a reward and picked up his pace, thrusting into her hard and deep again as his thumb rubbed her clit hard. She shook and trembled, falling apart immediately and coming hard on his cock.

He pulled out, flipped her onto her front and forced her on her hands and knees, pushing back into her sensitive heat with a snarl. He wrapped one arm around her and two fingers rubbed at her clit, forcing a scream from her at the overstimulation and she squirmed and bucked against him. "John! Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck... oh God..."

John rubbed her wet, swollen nub of nerves, managing to thrust inside her and keep her on his cock as she struggled against him and tried to get away from him. He worked her until she was close to another orgasm again and then released her poor little clit. Emily released a heavy breath in relief, but then John took hold of her hips with a bruising grip and started thrusting deep and hard and she had to bury her face into the pillows with a deep groan to hide her reaction from him.

He stroked one hand from her ass, over the small of her back, and further up along her shoulders, making her shudder at the feeling of his large warm palms on her skin. And then he pressed his palm between her shoulder blades and pushed her roughly into the mattress, pinning her down as his hand on her hip tightened its grip even more and his hips slammed into her over and over. He bumped the sensitive spot inside her repeatedly with every thrust, even grazing her cervix occasionally. It drove her insane.

Emily was clutching the sheets with tight fists and bit into her knuckles when she couldn't stop her loud cries. Judging by the force of his thrusts, he was probably going to finish soon, but he proved her otherwise.

"Touch yourself, kitten." He growled, his hand moving from her back and into her hair, gathering the strands and tugging sharply. "You wanted to cum so bad, then cum. Do it."

Her heart was beating like crazy, she felt dizzy, mouth opened, breathing heavily against the sheets. She let out a choked sob with the effort of squeezing one hand underneath her body and down to her cunt. Carefully, she pressed two fingers against the swollen and overstimulated nub and tried stroking it. Her body twitched and she choked on a moan, but forced herself to be a good girl, flick her wrist and make herself come like he had told her to.

"Just like that..." John whispered encouragingly as she moved her fingers. He stroked down her sides with both hands, dipping lower and caressing her stomach, he felt the fluttering in her lower abdomen at the impending orgasm.

In a blurry haze, Emily felt his hands wander further up her body and tear the straps of her nightgown, the sound of fabric ripping reached her ears. Cool air swept over her bare skin, causing her to shudder before he cupped her breasts and covered the flesh of her full mounds with his large palms completely. Emily groaned loudly into the sheets, more slickness leaking from her pussy. She thought she was gonna explode.

"Oh fuck... John... oh God..." The pressure on her shoulders was too much, she couldn't focus enough to rub her clit any longer, her pussy was aching, dripping with the need to come, her arousal was trickling down both her inner thighs. Her nerve endings were raw, overstimulated and she couldn't fight the urge any longer. She needed it.

"John... hit me..." She whispered hoarsely and choked on her words, tears burning her eyes as he rammed deep into her, hit her spot again. "Please, baby... do it."

John thought he misheard at first, his blood was coursing loudly in his ears, his climax approached and he gritted his teeth to hold back his release, it was almost painful.

"Hit me... please... smack my ass, baby.... please, sir, please, I need it, I need it... I can't cum..." She sobbed and pleaded desperately, hearing her own pathetic, embarrassing words, but she couldn't stop herself.

John shuddered, a heatwave washing through him at her litany of pleas. She wanted it even rougher than he thought. He growled possessively, placing one hand onto the small of her back, the other coming down hard onto her ass. She moaned loudly in ecstasy, pushing back against him. "Again... please... more, sir, please... Mr Wick, sir... please"

He did it again, smacked her other ass cheek and she begged for more again. John soothed the sting, rubbing and kneading her ass gently and then grabbed her hips and dragged her onto his cock, driving into her with punishing thrusts.

And then she let herself go completely. "Oh fuck! Yes!.... yes, yes, yes ... harder, John, fuck me, John.... fuck me hard.... please... please.... please...." She sobbed shamelessly, panting heavily as she pressed her flat palms against the headboard again and pushed her ass against him, meeting his hard, relentless thrusts.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he enjoyed it. Very much. His little kitten was a wildcat. He growled, landed a particularly hard smack on her ass again, eliciting a yelp from her, and gripped her by her shoulder and rammed into her hard, hitting her cervix.

Emily came so hard, she almost passed out seeing stars. She cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure flooding her body, her pussy clamped down on his cock, spasmed and contracted, and for the first time in her life she reached her climax without having to rub her clit.

Spewing profanities, John spilled his load deep inside her, his hot cum filling her. Her pussy milked his cock long and violently, forcing his essence from him. He groaned and growled, bruising her skin with the tight hold he had on her.

When her body stopped shaking, he pulled out with a drawn-out huff and rolled onto his back next to her. Emily slumped down into the mattress with a whimper, breathing heavily. She lay like that for a long time, her mind completely blank. John had fucked her brains out. Slowly, reality sank back into her consciousness and when she realized what had occurred between them, she pulled her knees to her chest, ignoring their mixed fluids between her thighs, and curled into a ball. She covered her face with her hands, a choked sob followed by a frustrated whine escaping her.

John was running a hand up and down his torso lazily, breathing quietly and indulging the post-coital bliss when he felt her stir next to him and opened his eyes to look at her.  
"Darling.... hey, hey, hey...." He rumbled, his voice low and hoarse. Sitting up, he moved to take her into his arms.

He feared to have gone too far, to have crossed a line with her, pushed her too much. She never told him to stop, used her safeword. She seemed fine the entire time, but of course he could have misread the signs. 

He touched her arm and Emily turned to him, burying her face in his chest and clinging to him. "Baby, talk to me...." John whispered soothingly, stroking her hair and back. "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm so embarrassed... fuck..." Her voice was hoarse, raspy, barely audible. She rubbed her wet cheek against his chest. "I couldn't control myself... I didn't mean to be so loud and say all those things... I'm sorry, Mr Wick, sir." 

She lifted her head and sucked on his throat lightly, and John chuckled, knowing what she meant and was relieved. "Darling... you think I don't know what you like? I pick up on every little reaction from you, I notice every single sigh and moan and cry." He whispered low and gruff into her hair, his thick fingers drawing a pattern on the back of her neck, and she shuddered, swallowing nervously, proving his point with her reaction.

"But the spanking did take me by surprise." He suddenly said and she blushed, hiding her face in his neck. "Didn't think you'd be into it that much. And I didn't think you can handle more than a few hard slaps." He added with a teasing smirk.

"I don't know what's gotten into me... it felt so good and intense and I wanted more...." She said quietly, turning her head away from him. John pressed his face into her hair, his hot breath blowing against her skin. "I can take you over my knee and beat your ass cherry red whenever you want, little girl. If you think you can take it." He rasped quietly into her ear.

In response to his whispered words, she whined desperately as a tremor went through her, and pressed her body tighter to him. "Look at me." John brushed his fingers through her hair, gripping the strands at the back of her head and tugging lightly. When she looked up at him with wide eyes, face still flushed with embarrassment, he wiped her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her long and hard, dark intense eyes piercing her until her breath hitched and she started to squirm in his lap.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He finally demanded to know.

She shook her head slowly and licked her dry lips, giving him a soft smile. "No, I'm just a little embarrassed, but I love to be used like that. I love the way you use me, sir. You're so fucking good to me, John." She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed every bruised knuckle softly, adding teasingly, "I should've tricked you into fucking me months ago, baby."

His mouth came down hard onto hers, his tongue parting her lips impatiently. She moaned deep in her throat, pushing her fingers into his hair and arching into him willingly.  
John caressed her chest with one hand, kneading her breasts gently, and she bit down onto his bottom lip, pulling at it roughly with her teeth, making him growl deep in his chest.

He stood up so fast, it took her by surprise, and she let out a squeak, clinging onto him in fear. "John -"

"Shower." He grumbled, walking out of the bedroom with her in his arms.

* * *

His hands glided over her slippery body, up her stomach and chest, spreading the soap all over her skin. Emily leaned back into his chest with a heavy sigh when he cupped her breasts and squeezed them gently; teasing her nipples until they were hard again.  
She closed her eyes and turned her head to rub her cheek against his wet skin, revelling in his caresses, in the way his strong hands ran up and down her body.

"You're actually back." She whispered almost inaudibly. "Finally."

John brushed her wet, freshly washed hair over one shoulder and placed a few kisses down her neck. "Have you been touching yourself while I was gone, _kiska_?" He growled into her ear, grazing the shell with his teeth, his breath hot and wet. He smirked when he heard her laugh quietly. Emily traced her fingertips slowly up his thigh; John's breath hitched as her fingers ghosted over his hip bone, then over the juncture between his hip and thigh, but avoided his length.

"No, sir, I haven't. But not because I was such a good girl for you and wanted to behave - " She gasped a little when he pinched her nipples unexpectedly, and turned her head to look up at him with a sly smile. Her nails started to scratch up his thigh slowly. "I didn't touch myself the first four days, but then I gave up. But I couldn't make myself cum when I tried to."

John raised an inquisitive eyebrow with a slight jerk of his head, questioning her silently. Emily's smile turned to a grin. "It wasn't enough, Mr Wick. I couldn't make myself cum with my hands, because I need yours... I need your thick fingers inside me to cum..." She whispered against his lips, tangling her hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him down to her as she pressed with her back into his chest, lifted her head and strained on her tip-toes to lean up to him. John seized her hips, holding her in a tight grip against him.

She licked into his mouth when he met her lips with his own, slightly parted ones, and he sucked on her tongue, growling low and deep in his throat. Emily felt him rub up and harden against her, felt his erection in the small of her back. Closing her fingers around him, she moved her fist lazily up and down, chuckling darkly at the soft groans leaving his mouth. He got harder in her grip, and Emily felt a hot delicious pull in her core at the thought of being filled by him again. But when she wanted to turn around to face him, John's hand suddenly delved between her thighs to cup her possessively.

"I'm not finished washing you, darling." He purred teasingly into her ear, starting to move his palm slowly back and forth against her pussy.

"Oh fuck..." Emily breathed out, closing her eyes again. "Fucking hell, Johnny... give me a break."

John laughed at her reaction, spreading her folds and running two fingers along her slit and up to her swollen clit, causing her to let out a soft whine and bite her lip hard.

"You're fucking soaked again." John murmured gruffly, spreading the evidence of her arousal and the lather of soap along her cunt, further down along her inner thighs to give her a break to breathe. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She turned her head away from him, embarrassed that she was so turned on so quickly even though he had taken her hard a mere half hour ago, fucked her into a frenzy. Trying to ignore the press and stroking of his big, slightly rough hands on the most intimate parts of her body and suppressing the urge to moan and mewl for him, she focused on his hard cock instead, stroking every inch of him faster, teasing the head with the pad of her thumb. John put his hand on her stomach and pulled her closer to him, breathing hot and heavy against her wet skin. He indulged her for a moment before realizing that she was trying to distract him.

"My little girl... fuck..." He groaned into her hair in his deep, sexy voice. "Ask me to make you cum. I love hearing you beg for me."

"But I'm here to make _you_ feel good, Mr Wick." She whispered seductively, but then gasped when John grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop her movements.

"No." He said sternly, dipping his hand between her thighs to play with her pussy again. "You're here for me to do what I want with you, right?"

"Ye-es, of course, sir. I'll do whatever you want, Mr Wick..." She licked a stripe from his neck up to his jaw, moaning softly.

"I want to see you cum again for me, kitten." He demanded, manoeuvering her a little closer to the wall and reaching for the small hand shower. "You can suck my cock later."

Emily knew exactly what he was about to do with the pulsing stream of warm water, and swallowed heavily. "Oh God..."

"Ready, darling?" John let the water cascade down her thighs first, making sure it was pleasant enough for her before forcing her legs gently apart and letting the water hit her warm, wet and swollen pussy.

"John!" Emily stiffened against him, grabbing onto his forearm. 

"Darling... you know you can trust me, right?" John placed soothing kisses to her head, holding her close to him. "I want to make you cum again and again, my sweet little girl."

Emily let out a whimper, nodding a few times and trying to relax. She knew she would be a pathetic, mewling mess; she had only ever masturbated alone in the shower using the stream of water to get herself off. It was too intimate to let a lover do to her.

It didn't take long for her to get to the edge of release with the constant pulsing of hot water against her folds and clit; she squirmed and writhed in John's hold, biting down so hard onto her lip and breaking skin to keep the sounds threatening to leave her throat at bay.

She felt hot and cold, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her skin as she was teetering on the edge; she was so empty that it hurt and she needed John's fingers inside her and a stronger stream of water to come.

"John... please.... more..." She pleaded breathlessly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she suppressed another guttural moan.

"No." John knew what she was asking for, but he simply tightened his hold around her waist and kept the steady stream of water on her cunt without turning the pressure to a stronger setting.

"Then give me your fingers, please... please...."

"No. You're gonna cum like this, no matter how long it takes." He pressed a soothing kiss to her head. Emily let out a choked sob at his words.

John kept an iron grip on her, holding her in place as she trembled and shook in his arms, whimpering quietly. He noticed her heavy breathing, how she struggled to keep quiet, an occasional soft moan tearing from her throat. When she finally came undone, she let out a soft cry against his neck and tugged sharply at the strands of his hair that she could reach. John rubbed her gently between her thighs, and finally removed the shower head from her aching cunt and placed it back in its holder. She slumped against his chest, but fortunately he didn't let go of her and tightened his strong arms around her to keep her upright.

He whispered sweet, gentle praises in her ear and manoeuvered her to the shower wall, before turning her to face him and picking her up, pressing her with her back against the cold, wet tiles; all in one fluid motion. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist automatically, drove her nails into his shoulders and biceps, clinging onto him with all her strength, but quickly hiding her eyes from him. John pressed the head of his rock-hard cock between her folds and entered her with one powerful thrust, grunting low in his throat. Emily whimpered at the sensation of being filled unexpectedly, her overstimulated pussy suddenly stretched to capacity.

John moved steadily in and out of her, panting and grunting into her hair, against her skin, causing her to shiver from the cool drops of water on her skin and the heat pooling in her lower body. She kept gnawing on her bottom lip, still suppressing every sound; she felt another orgasm was close and wouldn't take long for her to reach her climax with the way John was pounding her.

"You're awfully quiet, _kiska_." John suddenly growled in her ear, distracting her from her impending orgasm. At the sound of his deep, raspy voice, she tightened her hold on him and squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring his remark. But John slowed his pace until he was only grinding his hips into her firmly, but at a torturous rhythm. He leaned back a little to look down at her, curling his fingers around her jaw and forcing her to look into his face.

"What is it, kitten?" He demanded to know, his dark, lust-blown eyes gentle and encouraging. Her bottom lip was bleeding where she had broken through the thin skin with her teeth in her attempt to not make a sound. John stopped his movements altogether, Emily's eyes closed and she let out a strained breath. He swiped his thumb gently over her bottom lip, wiping away the tiny droplet of blood and licking it off his thumb.

"Do you need a break?" He asked quietly, and pressed a soft kiss to her worried lips. Emily shook her head quietly, without saying anything.

John pulled out of her and set her down on her wobbly legs. "We're done here."

"No, no... John, please, I'm sorry." She exclaimed hoarsely, grabbing onto him to hold him back. "Please don't do this to me. C'mere and fuck me, John, please." She added with a seductive purr, licking her lips.

"No, you've had enough, little girl. It's getting too much for you, your mind is somewhere else."

She panicked when he turned his back on her to get out of the shower. "John, don't leave! Please!" Her nails dug into his arm as she tugged on him with as much strength as she could muster. John looked down at her, astonished at her intense emotional reaction and the genuine hurt and fear he saw on her face. 

"Baby..." He whispered softly, pulling her close to him and cupping her face with both hands. "I'm not going anywhere, darling, I'm right here. You hear me?"

"I want to feel you cum inside me, sir, please. I missed you so much. Please, fuck me, please." 

John kissed her forehead gently and wiped away a small tear that had escaped the corner of her eye, making her turn her head away with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, sir, I'll make it up to you - "

John pressed his lips on hers and guided her hand to wrap around his cock at the same time. Emily moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft, shuddering at the sensation of his big, throbbing erection slick with _her_ juices. She moaned into the kiss when she felt him grow bigger and circle his hips and thrust into the soft grip of her small hand.

"C'mere, baby." He grumbled, pushing her hand away and taking a bruising hold on her hips as he lifted her up, making her let out a happy and equally surprised giggle since all she could do was wrap her arms and legs around his wet, slippery body.

She was spread perfectly for him that way, giving him easy access to her hot cunt. He lined himself with her entrance, the head of his cock probing teasingly between her folds as he started to lower her onto his erection. Emily tensed, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of the thick tip and the first delicious inch entering her, forcing her pussy to spread. The spectacular burn of the stretch started and she leaned her forehead against John's in defeat, fighting down every noise that threatened to spill from her throat.  
When he was half-way in, John readjusted his grip on her and with a deep, drawn-out groan, pulled her hips up as he slowly pulled out of her again until only the head of his cock remained inside. Emily tightened her hold on him, buried one hand in the wet strands of his hair and scratched his scalp with her nails, digging the fingers of her left hand into the hard muscles of his back. Her spine tingled, a scream threatened to rip from her. She was clinging onto him desperately, her body spasming in his arms.

"It hurts, Mr Wick... it hurts so good, please don't stop- " She choked on her words, crying out when he pushed in again and sheathed himself completely this time, her cunt stretched hot and wet and so fucking tight around the whole length of him. John couldn't help but let out a long satisfied growl. "That's my girl. Fucking perfect for me." He was breathing heavily against her face, a proud smirk on his lips. "I'm gonna fuck you, kitten." He rasped, brushing her hair out of her face and making her look at him. "Just like you wanted me to, but I wanna hear you. I wanna hear every little gasp and moan from you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes... yes, sir." She nodded weakly, wide-eyed, her face flushed from the steam in the shower and the sensations coursing through her body. She was already so close, her cunt was gripping him painfully tight, she felt every single inch of his long hard length, every ridge and vein pressing deliciously into the silkiness of her walls.

John pressed a quick, wet kiss to her lips. And started bouncing her on his cock. It took her off guard and she squeaked embarrassingly loud, feeling him enter her over and over at a quick pace.

"Just like that." John rumbled his praise in her hair as she slumped against him with sweet little whimpers and buried her face in his neck, overwhelmed by the sheer strength of his big, sexy body, the control he had over her and the awkward, degrading position he was fucking her in. The intimacy and intensity of the moment combined with their previous intense encounter knocked the wind out of her and she simply started sobbing into his shoulder, almost choking every time she tried to draw a deeper breath into her lungs or when John hit her sweet spot and rubbed against her cervix.

"Fuck... yes... yes..." John growled, hot shivers prickling down his spine hearing her sweet little cries, sobs and whimpers as he continued to thrust into her and pull her down onto his cock. Her cunt squeezed more and more around him and he felt his own release close. Letting out a grunt, he took two steps forwards and pressed her up against the wall again. "Scream for me, darling." He commanded gruffly and rammed hard into her, feeling his balls draw up and his cock pulse as her cunt started spasming and contracting. A scream tore from her throat with the force of her white-hot orgasm, the walls of her pussy milking John's cock relentlessly and she felt his hot cum filling her, felt his hot, deep, sexy growls against her skin and in her hair as he fell apart as well.

They stood still against the cold, wet shower wall for a solid three minutes, trying to catch their breath. Emily's grip had long loosened and she knew she was held upright only by the wall in her back and John's muscular body.  
"You okay?" He mumbled eventually, leaning up very slowly and carefully disentangling himself from her. "Emily...?" He prodded when there was no response. Emily was too tired to even let out a whimper when he pulled out of her and simply sagged back against the wall, looking up at him with a weak but very happy smile. "Ye-es..."

* * *

Bravely, she walked downstairs an hour later after a short nap. John was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Slowing her steps, she grew a bit nervous and giddy, hoping he wouldn't notice her right away. But he lifted his head as soon as she walked in, having heard her approaching footsteps, and gave her a soft smile. Of course he knew she was there; he was a fucking hitman.

Emily smiled back at him awkwardly and quickly crossed the kitchen, turning her back on him as she poured some coffee into a cup. She felt his eyes on her, burning into her, scorching her skin. And then he was suddenly standing next to her, his breath hot on her neck. She almost dropped her cup. 

"Are you hiding from me, darling?" He asked softly, his voice a purring rumble in his chest.

"I... I was... yeah, I didn't know... I felt awkward." She wrapped both her hands tightly around the cup, turning her head to look up at him. John chuckled at her softly.

He was a different man dressed in jeans and a white Henley, a kind smile on his face, looking at her with warm brown eyes, hair soft and fluffy. Not like the dark intense assassin forcing her onto her knees and suck his cock or the wild beast in bed. She wanted to rest her head on his chest, snuggle up to him.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not, play a role for me like you used to for those men at the Continental. You don't have to talk with me or entertain me." John's eyes traced her face as he spoke, his gaze lingering on her lips for a moment before they flicked up and he looked her in the eyes. "Don't be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you, John.... not anymore." Her throat was dry; she swallowed hard and then remembered her coffee, lifted her cup to her lips and took a careful sip.

"Are you okay?" He stepped even closer and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm too rough with you, I should've let you rest last night... How bad is it? Are you very sore, darling?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart beating faster. "N-no, I'm fine... quite sore, but I was.... constantly wet and that helped... it's not that bad, really." She blushed saying those words. She couldn't believe how easy and comfortable he seemed talking about those intimate things outside of the bedroom when they weren't having sex.

John nodded slowly, brushing her lower lip with his thumb. She puckered her lips, kissing the pad, relaxing a bit. "I love that you're so rough with me, John. I told you I can take it, and we have a safeword. You don't have to worry about me, but I appreciate your concern, Mr Wick."

She put her hand lightly on his chest and stood on her tip-toes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, her tongue darting out and swiping teasingly against his. "I love being with you, John. You're the best I've ever had, I've never cum so hard with anyone - and so many times."

She knew she could admit it out loud, he wouldn't be smug about it and start running around the Continental, telling every assassin about how good he was giving it to her. So she had no inhibitions about telling him how good he made her feel.

John caressed her back with his hand, whispering against her lips, "Still... I shouldn't have given in when you begged me to fuck you in the shower, kitten. It was too much for you."

She turned her head in embarrassment, her face flushed red. He had never called her that pet name when they weren't fucking.

John yanked her towards him, crushing her tightly to him and pressing his mouth to hers with a low growl in his throat. She whimpered, parting her lips willingly and sinking into the kiss. He kissed her long and deep as he held her close to his chest, his hands stroking slowly over her body, his fingers gliding to the nape of her neck and squeezing, making her whimper. He pulled away, his lips brushing her temple and she whimpered, already weak in the knees and clinging onto his biceps. When she felt the bulging muscle under her small hands, she let out a groan and licked her lips.

"Wow. Oh God... I need to go before this gets out of control, Mr Wick. I'm already running late."

"It's my fault, kitten. I'm breaking the rules already." He rasped and she laughed hoarsely at his words.

"I'm all yours tonight again, sir." She pulled away from him, but John held her back. "Breakfast?"

"No time. I'll get something on my way to work."

John clicked his tongue in disapproval, giving a short shake of his head. Fascinated, she watched him grab the pot of coffee and pour the black, delicious liquid into a thermos and quickly screw the lid back on. "You need to eat, darling. Especially after last night." He handed her the thermos and a brown paper bag. She looked at the items in her hands, dumbfounded for a moment, then up at him. "You packed me lunch. Oh my God, _you_ are the perfect man, Mr Wick."

He laughed softly at her words and she could have sworn she saw him blush a little at the compliment.

"Thank you, baby. You're too good to me, Mr Wick." She kissed his lips quickly and gave him a smile, turned to leave but stopped and hesitated. John looked at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, then decided to take the risk and ask. "Is everything okay? I mean, you've been gone for almost two weeks... are you okay?" She held her breath, expecting him to get angry.

John sighed and lifted the cup of coffee that she didn't have the time to finish and took a sip. Shoving one hand in his jeans pocket, he leaned against the counter and looked at the dark beverage instead of at her. "It didn't go according to plan.... but I fixed it. It took a while. I'm fine, though, darling. "

She nodded, wanting to leave, but he narrowed his eyes, looking long and hard at her. "Someone bothered you? Did someone call... or visit unexpectedly?"

"No, it was quiet. Just me and the dog."

"Good. That's how I like it." He gave her a soft smile. She couldn't resist and stepped closer to kiss him again. Pulling away, she faltered under his intense gaze and let go of him awkwardly, lifting her shoulders in a nervous way and staring down at her boots quickly. She knew she was blushing.

Emily was still embarrassed by her intense reaction to him from before, but John was as respectful and patient as ever with her. He was nothing but a gentleman and she realized that she could indeed trust him.

Someone had hurt her, he was sure of it. Otherwise she wouldn't have reacted the way she did, with complete panic in fear of rejection, thinking she had done something wrong. He needed to be even more perceptive and careful with her from now on.

John put a gentle hand on her shoulder, followed her outside and stood on the porch, seeing her off like a husband. She got in her car, gave John a wave and backed out of the driveway, cursing under her breath. She was late, Aurelio would be pissed, and she was wet and turned on, her panties soaked through from kissing John Wick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: John Wick likes Jane Eyre. And Charon has a nephew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading and leaving Kudos, you kind people out there. Here's some more smut for your Friday night (and weekend).

John raised an eyebrow when Emily slipped out of her coat and revealed a very short black dress with thin straps, very low-cut in the back. 

"That's not a dress." He remarked gruffly. "That scrap of clothing barely covers your ass."

"Good thing we're at home then, right, baby?" Emily purred and pressed her lips to his with a low, tantalizing moan. Her hands wandered down his chest and around his middle, grabbed his ass and pulled him close. John's automatic reaction was a dark groan that resonated deep within his throat when she rubbed her front against his denim-covered groin and he caught her by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

As always, a shudder went through her whole body when he took control so roughly and reminded her how much bigger and stronger than her he was. 

"How many more dresses like this one do you have?" He stared down at her with dark, already glazed over eyes. Her breathing had quickened, her lips were red and glistening, and she had the same hazy expression on her face that she got when she was turned on, caused by him, because he had her by the neck.

It was no surprise to him that Emily's next move was to push her hand between them and palm the bulge that had started to form in his jeans. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm not gonna tell you, John. What would be the fun in that?"

A bright smile appeared on his face, but vanished just as quickly when Emily started working his pants open quite impatiently. "Emily. Stop, darling." He said sternly, squeezing her upper arms and pushing her gently away. "Dinner's almost ready. We can fuck later."

"What?" Emily froze in her actions and took a step back, her eyes flitting up and down his form with suspicion. "You want to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, very much so." John gave her a warm, reassuring smile, sensing her sudden nervousness. This was out of her comfort zone; just being with him and talking to him outside of a sexual encounter. "I'm sorry to spring this on you like that, but please indulge me. That's why I asked you to come over so early. You probably didn't get a chance to grab a bite to eat after work."

"True." Emily admitted, shrugging her shoulders but still keeping her distance.

John slowly took a step closer as if he was approaching a scared animal, reaching his hand out to her. 

"Fine. Whatever you want." Emily finally gave in and twined her fingers with his. "I could eat."

John grinned happily and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it in comfort before leading her into his kitchen. "You won't regret it, darling. I make the best Spaghetti Carbonara in all of New York City."

Emily laughed quietly, leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms in front of her chest, painfully aware of her barely-covered body as she watched John stir the pasta in the pot of water.

"Should be done in ten minutes and then - "

"Ten minutes? We can do a lot in ten minutes, Mr Wick... Don't you wanna see what's under my dress?" 

Her seductive purr reached his ears and he looked over at her in time to see her bend over the counter, hike up her dress and wiggle her ass at him. John almost dropped the wooden spoon in the pan with the sauce. His mouth went dry.

She was not wearing anything underneath her dress. No panties, not even a scrappy little thong. Her pink cunt was glistening wet for him. 

She looked over her shoulder at him, rolling her hips invitingly. "Come on, Mr Wick. Come fuck me. Fill me with your cum and then we can sit down and have dinner."

With an annoyed growl, John threw the wooden spoon aside. She was playing her games with him again, and he played along with her. But she would have to bow down to his rules.

Emily giggled happily as he unbuckled his pants while stepping closer to her, eyes dark and wild. But a vein in his neck was pulsing, the one that always popped when someone got him furious and he lost all inhibitions. She had provoked him.

John closed his fist around his half-hard cock and stroked it slowly. "Come here. Suck my cock until I'm fully hard."

Emily turned around and instantly dropped to her knees for him, closing her lips around the tip. She worked her mouth and tongue on him and took in as much of his length as she could, moaning against him when he stiffened more. 

"Make it really wet, darling." John instructed and grabbed a fistful of her hair with a low groan.

Emily let a bit of saliva dribble down his length before closing her fingers around him and spreading the wetness along his cock with her small fist until he was completely slick. Once again, she sucked on the thick head, giving him a couple more strokes with her fist even though he was rock-hard at this point.

"Good girl." John groaned through gritted teeth. "Now get up." He moved his hand from her hair to the back of her neck and pulled her up.

Emily squeaked in surprise and scrambled to her feet, quickly bending over the counter like before and sticking her ass out to him. She was hot with anticipation, body trembling with the need to be filled.

John positioned himself behind her and pushed into her without a warning. Slow, but relentless, in one go.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, body jolting with the unexpected intrusion before slumping into the counter. He pulled back and pushed in again, starting a paced, steady rhythm.

"So good, John." Emily let out a long, soft moan and placed her cheek on the cool counter top, closing her eyes with a sigh. He was controlling her movements, controlling her, yanking her hips towards his long, powerful thrusts.

With a dreamy sigh, Emily reached down and started circling her clit slowly with two fingers. John grasped her arm and pulled it behind her, holding her wrist down on the small of her back.

"Oh no, my sweet little girl. You don't get to toy with your clit and cum." John growled, leaving her speechless for second. "Only thing you get is a proper punishment. You've been touching yourself without my permission."

He angled his hips to hit her sensitive spot on his next thrust and she let out a pathetic whimper. Her clit was wet, swollen and pulsing. She couldn't put his words in a coherent order for her to understand.

"But-but... I didn't come, sir." She finally managed to utter hesitantly.

"You think that's a loophole?" John chuckled darkly into her ear before nipping at the skin of her shoulder, making her cry out. "You think you can touch your pussy as long as you don't make yourself cum? "

"No! No, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think, I just wanted to get off!" She cried, gritting her teeth, biting down on her lip and scrunching her face up because she was wound so tight, but couldn't get to her climax.

John groaned deep and low when she tightened more around him. He knew she was close. Her cunt gushed every time he pushed into her and hit all the right spots, more and more slickness leaking from her.

She was so soft and sweet and wet around him and so beautifully submissive that John allowed himself to let go. The heat in his abdomen increased and he pushed a hand into her hair to keep her in place as his thrusts grew faster and more frantic, making her whine and cry out.

"Give it to me, sir. Please, fill me up. Fill me with your cum." Emily braced herself on the counter and pushed back to meet him. When his movements faltered, he pulled her close to his chest and wrapped an arm around her front, holding her with a bruising grip as he came hard inside her. 

Being split open by his hard cock and feeling it pulse as he emptied into her, his body shaking against her and his hot breath mixed with his delicious groans and growls on her skin almost made her come. Almost. She was left on the edge, with trembling limbs and her nerve endings vibrating. John slowly pulled out of her but kept her close, kissing her temple soothingly.

"Shh, shh, you did so well for me, baby. So good." He nuzzled her neck and hair, breathed in her scent with a sigh. "God, I love it when your sweet little cunt closes and tightens around me more and more when you're just about to cum but not quite there yet." He rasped into her ear, planting a loud wet kiss onto her shoulder blade.

Emily lifted a shaky hand and brushed a few strands behind her ear as she took in a deep breath. Her legs were wobbly, she could barely stand upright and his cum trickled down her thighs. She bit her lip, feeling her face heating up.

"Let me see." As if John had read her mind, he pushed her dress up a little and spread her ass cheeks to have a better look. Emily pushed her hips back towards him and John gathered some of his cum off of her inner thigh; she closed her lips around his thick fingers and sucked his essence off of them, moaning at the bittersweet taste.

"Good girl." He praised. "Hold on a sec."

He wiped his softening cock clean, tucked himself back in and closed his pants before he knelt in front of her to wipe away the evidence of their coupling teasingly slow with a soft tissue, looking up into her eyes all the while. 

"That's enough for now." John straightened up and pulled her close to his chest. "I want to smell it on you all night." He whispered and emphasized his words with a firm slap to her ass. 

Emily swallowed hard, feeling her heart thrum faster against her ribcage and making her feel a little out of breath. It felt so natural to adhere to his commanding tone. "Mmm, whatever you want, Mr Wick."

* * *

Standing in his living-room, Emily stared at the set dinner table and fumbled with the small earring on her earlobe as she took in the beautiful settings, the tall and thin white candles. The lights were dimmed and it was so dark outside that she could see her own pale reflection and the bright candlelight in the dark, large windows. The need to make a run for it pierced through her for a second and vanished. It was no use, John would catch her before she made it to the door.

When John walked back in and set the bottle of Pinot Noir on the table, all she could manage was a forced smile accompanied by a quick glance to his face. Being the gentleman that he was, John pulled out the chair for her and watched her sit down before he took his own seat close to her. Way too close.

Emily took a nervous deep breath, her dress suddenly too thin, too short, and rubbed her sweaty palms on her naked thighs, wishing she were more relaxed and nonchalant instead of feeling so vulnerable, so naked.

John poured the red wine into the glasses without saying a word; her discomfort was palpable, hitting him like a wave.

"I... I'm actually starving, John." She said with a trembling voice, fighting her nervousness. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch, and this looks really good."

A small smile flashed across his face before he looked at her with dark, intense eyes. "You're not taking good care of yourself, sweetheart." He clicked his tongue in disapproval, and added, "But I'm going to fix that." 

The sound of his deep, gravelly voice in combination with his words stirred something inside her, the sensation rolling through her, and she quickly looked away and bit down on her lip. She took another deep, shuddering breath and looked back to him. He was calm and poised, the expression on his face indecipherable; she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I can't do this, John." She finally admitted bravely. "I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know what to say or do right now. Sex - that I can do; but genuine, intimate conversations or whatever it is that you expect from me..." She trailed off and lifted one hand to wrap her fingers around her glass of wine. But hesitating, she drew her hand back without taking a sip and stared at her trembling fingers.

"It's okay." John whispered and covered the top of her hand with his large palm entirely, making her jump only slightly, but he still noticed. Slowly, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed small, soothing kisses to each of her fingers to help her calm down. "I don't expect you to entertain me or put up a front like you do with other men. We haven't seen each other in almost two weeks and I wanted to do something nice for you... and - and maybe get to know you a little more." He said hesitantly with caution, watching her reaction intently, and immediately he spotted a flicker of fear appear in her eyes. "And I do need a little recovery time before the next round." 

Just as he had intended, Emily let out an amused laugh and her face lit up with a bright smile. "Mr Wick, with your stamina, that's very hard to believe." She flirted, slipping out of one high heel and lifting her leg a little under the table to rub her foot up and down the side of his calf. "I can get you rock-hard in less than a minute."

"Patience, sweetheart." John pressed a firm hand on her knee to make her stop. "Dinner first."

"Fine. You're the boss." She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him, drawing her hand back from his grasp.

John smiled quietly to himself, knowing she was a little more relaxed now, and shovelled a huge portion of pasta onto her plate until she had to tell him to stop. He set the pot of spaghetti aside, not bothering getting it back into the kitchen, even though it would have been the more elegant solution. But he didn't want to get up and leave the table since Emily was starting to warm up to the idea of sharing a meal with him.

He licked his lips and leaned back in his chair, studying her as she took a bite.

"Mhm, this is so good." She moaned around the first forkful of pasta.

"Thank you. But I'm afraid this is pretty much the extent of my cooking abilities." John said with a smile, clinking glasses with her and taking a sip of wine. "It takes so much more than a home-cooked meal to seduce a woman."

Emily let out a snort of laughter ending in a giggle, but then turned more serious and lowered her voice. "You certainly don't need some kind of trick to get a woman into your bed, John." Her eyes travelled from his face to his chest, further down to his crotch as she admired him. "With a face and body like yours..."

John surprised her by leaning closer, brushing her hair away and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. His hand came to rest casually on her naked thigh.

His warm brown eyes traced the freckles on her nose, noticed the light scar on her chin from a minor accident as a child. When she smiled, a dimple appeared on her right cheek. Small details about her that hadn't registered in his mind before.

He wanted to tell her that she already meant more to him than just sex; she had brought light into his dark, lonely world - even if it was only with her smile and the pleasures her body gave to him.

The intensity of his gaze scared Emily a little. "Um, John...? Stop staring at me like that, it makes me self-conscious." She uttered with a nervous laugh and he gave her room to breathe, leaned back and focused on the food on his plate. But he kept his hand on her leg.

They ate in silence for a moment, both gathering their thoughts. 

"What is it that you do?" John asked out of the blue, causing Emily to whip her head around and stare at him.

"Your job." He clarified when she stayed silent. "You leave my house every morning at eight o'clock. And then you do... what exactly?"

"Oh! Um..." She smiled, realizing that his question was a harmless one and she wasn't forced to lie. "I'm a mechanic. I work a regular nine to five at an auto shop."

John raised an eyebrow, but remained silently listening to her. His hand slowly started a pattern on her skin, caressing up and down her thigh.

"But I've had all kinds of jobs in the past, anything to get by. I was a bartender and used to wait tables at restaurants and diners, and I also was -" She realized she was babbling and stopped herself for fear of revealing too much about herself that she would later regret.

"A dancer?" John offered, stroking her thigh soothingly. But it had quite the opposite effect on her; his big, strong hand and thick fingers kneading and stroking her flesh ignited more and more the warmth in her lower body until it turned to an intense heat. It also didn't help that she had been denied her orgasm before; her cunt reacted in no time and she felt her clit swell and start to pulse with need.

"Ye-es..." It was getting harder to concentrate, string together a sentence. "I'm not proud of it, but I'm also not ashamed of it. I did what I had to for money - "

"Darling, I'm not thinking less of you as a woman." John interrupted her, squeezing her thigh reassuringly. "You're here because I wanted you here with me. What kind of a man would I be if I were to judge you?"

Emily took in a deep breath. Her heart was pounding wildly in her ears; accidentally she had entered a very dangerous territory. She was making herself vulnerable and felt a little scared. And at the same time she was so turned on, her cunt hot and aching, and inner thighs slick with arousal because John was so close and kept touching and caressing her.

"Then you're the exception, Mr Wick. A man loses all respect for a woman as soon as he fucks her - provided he even had any in the first place." She closed her eyes because it was easier to confess that way and she had the urge to let him know. "Have I told you how much I missed you, John?"

Knowing that her words didn't have to be necessarily true or particularly sincere, John still couldn't help but smile, couldn't deny the wave of joy rolling through his chest. It had been a long time since someone had shown remotely any kinds of feelings towards him and involuntarily he soaked it all up.

"Yes. And I missed you, too, darling." John's smile turned into a slight frown; wanting to ask her more questions about her past, he reigned himself in and didn't probe further. She was respecting his boundaries and not asking him about his work, though he could tell how much she wanted to, and he had to do the same.

For the first time since they had sat down at the dinner table, his hand inched further up her thighs and closer to her core. She flinched again, her eyes shooting open. The electric intensity of his dark, brown eyes glittering in the candlelight full of hunger and want for her shocked her once more. "I was worried about you, but I was too afraid to call you."

"Why?" John rumbled, teasing the soft skin at the apex of her thigh with his rough fingertips. Her legs trembled under his touch and she blew out a breath, slowly spreading them more for him.

"I- I didn't think I had the right to." Emily heard herself say. She shifted a little in her seat, turning towards him and gripping the back of her chair with one hand. "Thank you for sending me the flowers. It was a really sweet surprise, Japanese roses are my favourite."

"Good to know my intel was correct." 

She smiled at him, and when he brushed her hot mound with the tips of his fingers, he saw how a glint appeared in her eyes that caused them to turn dark and practically gleam with longing. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call, darling." John whispered, retreating his hand from her centre and gripping her thigh firmly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"You had a job to do, I understand..." Emily mumbled, growing impatient because he had stopped his caresses. "John... please..."

John smirked at her breathless whine. She was already trembling, he could smell how hot and wet she was for him. "Eat up, sweetheart. Dessert's waiting." With that, he let go of her abruptly and stood up to clear the table.

When he disappeared into the kitchen, Emily leaned back in her chair with a frustrated sigh and took a moment to calm her nerves. She noticed the forkful of spaghetti left on her plate and quickly shoved it into her mouth, washing it down with the rest of her wine. 

John returned to the living-room and stopped right in front of her, gripped her chin and tilted her face up to him to look into her eyes. He stared at her silently for a moment, brushing his thumb over her cheek and lips, admiring the hazy look in her eyes. He saw her swallow nervously and clench her thighs and it made his cock twitch in his pants.

"Thank you for tonight, darling. I know it's not what you expected." He declared suddenly and Emily opened her mouth to reply, but no words wanted to come out since she was so stumped. And then the moment was gone when John pulled her to her feet, blew out the candles on the table to prevent some major sex accident involving fire, and lifted her onto the edge of the table as if she weighed nothing.

Emily watched mesmerized as he opened and pulled down his trousers to reveal his thick, fully hard cock, and she immediately spread her legs for him. He grabbed one of her thighs firmly and guided himself to her opening, slowly running the thick head through the slickness of her slit with a soft groan.  
Emily placed her palms flat on the surface of the table behind her and leaned back a little, tilting her hips forward at the same time to give him better access. Before John entered her, he gripped her nape, his fingers curling strong and possessive around her neck, and he smirked proudly when it didn't fail to make her whimper and a shudder to run through her body.

He pushed in, stretching her slowly, and moaned loudly at the tight grip of her velvety cunt. Emily huffed and panted as she leaned further back on the table, arching her back and pressing into him as she fumbled for something to hold on to. John had the mind to push the remaining dishes off of the table as he eased her down; plates and glasses shattered, the half-bottle of wine sprayed the floor and bottom half of the huge windows with red drops.

John pressed his palm on her chest to keep her down as he remained towering over her and started circling her clit slowly with his thumb, pushing the remaining few inches into her just as slowly, teasingly. Emily cried out, body shaking.

"Please, please, please..." She begged, wanting him to slide into her and stretch her pussy to capacity with one thrust.

As much as John wanted to drive into her hard, take her with one single forceful thrust and pull her small little body onto his cock, he kept up the sweet torture, and continued to push slowly inside until he was fully sheathed. Emily flinched and let out another cry when he bottomed out and let her feel every single hard inch of his length, still rubbing her clit slowly as he smirked down at her. 

"Please, John.... please..."

"Already begging me, huh?" He taunted with a dangerous flicker in his eyes. "Want me to fuck you, my darling, my sweet little girl...?" 

He stopped playing with her clit and pressed a quick, but hard kiss to her lips before straightening up until he was hovering above her while she was lying flat on the table. Pulling back a little while he was already lifting her hips, he yanked her body towards him and thrust back into her hard. Emily quickly scrambled onto her elbows for leverage, tried to meet his thrusts and keep up with his hard, fast pace. Tilting her head back, she let out a long guttural moan.

John kept alternating between a few especially forceful and hard thrusts that kept her crying out loud like a whore and then again switching to a more paced and gentle rhythm, but moving so deliciously deep. Whenever he slowed down a little, she would lift her head and watch him, watch how his cock disappeared inside her cunt, fascinated with how their bodies worked together, how they were connected, skin slapping on skin. And then he would torture her with hard, punishing thrusts again, making her face scrunch up with overwhelming pleasure and her head fall back.

It was so dark, she could barely see him in the dimly-lit living-room. And she was eternally grateful for it. As much as she loved and enjoyed it, she was still a little ashamed of their rough fucking. It scared and excited her equally how unhinged and raw it could get between them, how easily she could lose control. 

"Touch yourself, _kiska_." John suddenly ordered gruffly, slowing the pace and leaning over her.

"Wha-what? But I-I... don't..." She squeaked out, gripping the edge of the table with all her might.

"I want you to rub your little clit and come on my cock." John whispered hoarsely into her ear, his hot breath blowing across her skin and making her shudder. "That's an order, little girl."

Emily writhed on the table under the slower, unyielding rhythm and John had to guide her shaking hand down her body and between her legs. A jolt went through her as soon as she gave her clit a little nudge with the tip of her middle finger.

"That's it. Go on, kitten, don't hold back...." John encouraged her softly once more, kissed the beads of sweat off of her throat and leaned up to get a better, more bruising grip on her hips and waist as he increased the rhythm until he was pounding her hard again.

Emily sobbed and clamped one hand over her mouth as she struggled to work her clit, squirming and trembling from the electric current of pleasure shocking her body, only John's relentless and strong hold on her was keeping her in place.

She came so hard, fast and explosive; so unexpected, that her orgasm took her by surprise. A scream tore from her throat with the intensity of it, back arching and body shaking as one scorching hot wave after another washed through her and finally culminated in an almost painful squeeze of her inner soft and velvet muscles, the tingling sensation spreading throughout her body and subsiding. She slumped back with a soft whine on her lips, a tear trickling down her face.

John almost lost control at the sudden indescribable tight and wet squeeze on his hard cock; he pressed his thick fingers deep into her flesh and growled low in his chest as he relished the almost never-ending sensation, fighting down his own release. He slipped out of her when she was done and immediately started working his large fist on his length, panting and growling as he looked at Emily's weak form under him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and in complete disarray.

In a haze, still high from her orgasm, she fumbled for the seam of her thin dress and pulled it up her body until it bunched just above her breasts, exposing her stomach and chest. John let out an appreciative groan at the alluring sight before him, feeling a sharp spark at the base of his spine which was the tell-tale sign that he was mere seconds from coming.

"Please, sir, please come on my tits. I want it, I want it so bad." Emily begged hoarsely with big, glossy, tear-streaked eyes and red swollen lips, her pink tongue flicking over her bottom lip.

John closed his eyes and let the sensation take a hold of him, take over him as he spent himself all over Emily's body, painting her stomach and tits with his creamy, pearly essence. Panting heavily, he placed his hands on either side of her to keep himself upright, and stared down at her small, shivering body covered in his cum.

A fucking animal. He felt like a wild animal, running on basic instincts. Emily was lying there on display for him, bearing his mark.

John cursed under his breath, ashamed for the sense of pride and accomplishment he felt in his chest. But before he had the chance to further indulge the shame prickling underneath his skin, Emily slowly dragged her fingers through the mess on her upper body and spread his warm cum even further, circling the two hard peaks of her nipples, rubbing it into her skin and sighing softly. All the while looking up into his eyes with a mischievous little smile.

John's eyes widened, he cursed loudly as he felt a violent, heady rush of possessiveness and ownership pierce right through him and edge out the prickle of shame from before. With a deep growl, he grabbed her by the neck, yanked her up into a sitting position and pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss. His fingers gripped the back of her neck, holding her fast, his mouth clashing onto hers and tongue plunging in deep between her lips; hungry and possessive.

He kissed her hard and sloppy, teeth clashing; as if he wanted to claim her again. His growls reverberated inside her chest as she tried to keep up with him, moaning into his mouth and pulling at his shoulders and back.

Then, Emily cupped his face gently and forced him to slow down, turn the bruising kiss into a much softer one. John obliged, his hand wandered down her spine to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his other arm around her protectively. Emily laughed softly against his lips and suddenly buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Wow, Mr Wick, sir...I... " She mumbled into his skin, tightening her arms and legs around him. John's heart warmed at her momentary shyness and he stroked through her hair a few times and placed a kiss onto her head, murmuring soothing praises. "How about a shower, a soft warm bed and some sleep, my sweet little _kiska_, hmm?"

"Only if you join me, Mr Wick, please." She looked up at him, her eyes deep and dark in the dim light of the living-room. "I wanna wake up next to you."

He nodded, leaning in and giving her another lingering kiss on the lips, and at the same his fingers curled in the material of her dress and tugged sharply, creating a deep tear and making her let out a gasp.

"God... Easy, John. I'm not going anywhere." She laughed nervously at the display of his sheer strength. "Not that I'm complaining, please keep on ripping my clothes off me."

John gave her a smirk. He continued to pull slowly, increasing the tear until her dress was reduced to a scrap and he could easily remove it from her body. He threw it aside and hoisted her up with ease, leaving the room and carrying her upstairs.

* * *

She tilted her head back into the pillows, back arching as a long, guttural moan escaped her throat embarrassingly loud. John was moving deep inside her, his strokes relentless against her soft and sensitive inner muscles. His pubic bone kept pressing into her wet, swollen clit with every thrust of his hips, causing her to squirm and tremble; she felt that she was close.

Her cunt tightened around him and she scratched her nails down his back, kneading the taut muscles as she writhed underneath him and grabbed his ass cheeks to pull him closer and deeper into her, desperate for more of him. It amused him how insatiable she was.

John let out a delighted growl against the skin of her neck before placing a kiss to her throat. His lips left a trail of wet kisses along her shoulders and neck all the way up to the sensitive spot right under her ear, tasting her pulse under his tongue. Unexpectedly, he bit down hard and started sucking a dark mark into her skin.

"John..." Her moan was breathy, hoarse, coming from deep within her chest and she automatically tightened her hold on him as his hips bumped her clit once more with his next thrust.

John felt that she was about to come and gripped both her wrists, forced her arms above her head and continued to grind slowly into her. "Close, sweetheart?" He teased her with a smirk, looking down at her half-closed eyes.

"Yes, so close, sir, so close..." She said in a fast whisper, a shudder going through her with the way he had her pinned and caged in with his strong body, exerting his control over her. To Emily's horror, she felt tears gathering and prickling her eyes with the intensity of the heat deep inside her, winding her up. She was deeply embarrassed for her emotional reaction, but John's warm brown eyes turned dangerously dark at the sight of the first tear trickling down her face and his cock twitched inside her.

"My darling, my sweet little kitten," John whispered hotly, bringing up one hand to cup her cheek and the fingers of his other hand tightening on her wrist as if she could get away from under him. "Are you crying for me?" 

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't help it." She sobbed, more tears streaming down her face. "It feels so so good, you feel so good inside me."

John brushed the wetness off of her cheek with his thumb, but new tears kept coming, so he leaned down to her and started kissing them away, placing soft kisses all over her face before he pressed his lips to hers and dipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply and letting her taste the salt of her tears.

It surprised John how turned on he was by her tears, the effect it had on him and the way it made him feel seeing her shaking and sobbing against his hold because he was driving her crazy with pleasure was novel and unfamiliar, but very thrilling.

"Keep crying for me, my sweet little girl." John groaned against her lips, her soft whimper travelling straight to his lower abdomen. "I like seeing you like this." 

His words washed through her and she teetered on the edge of a dangerous, dark precipice. "Please, please... can I come, sir?" She barely had the sense to beg through her sobs.

"Yes, love." John smiled down at her, giving a sharp thrust. "Come for me, kitten."

As soon as she heard the low rumble of his voice, her orgasm crashed over her, washed through her and she let out a cry. 

Pressing out a grunt through gritted teeth that turned into a long, deep growl, John didn't fight his own release and let her tight, drenched cunt suck him in. He came hard, filling her up, giving her shaking frame underneath him every drop that the tight squeeze of her pussy demanded from him.

Huffing, his chest heaving, he sat up on the mattress and pushed her legs back to her chest to watch his cum drip out of her pussy. Emily whined, feeling the slow, warm trickling of his cream down her skin, and was overwhelmed by the intensity of John's huge frame above her. Dark, sweaty strands of hair fell on his face and he lifted one hand and brushed it back in a subconscious motion, flashing her a light-hearted smirk. Emily admired his beauty, his bulging biceps and strong chest and the tattoos on his skin, the satisfied look on his face full of rapture. She couldn't tear her eyes from him, even though she felt exposed and vulnerable.

In the next moment, she felt his thick fingers on her, wiping away his creamy release before it dripped further between her ass cheeks, and then he pressed the tips of his fingers covered in his cum against her lips. Again, she sucked and licked them clean willingly, humming softly at the taste and the sensation of his thick, long and calloused fingers against her tongue. 

John laid down next to her, shoved his left hand between her legs and started stroking her pussy. Dragging his fingers through the mess between her folds, he propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at her, intently watching her squirm.

Emily let out a surprised whine when he slowly circled her overstimulated clit, rubbing the remains of their mixed juices into her sensitive, pink skin. "John..." She clawed at the sheets with both her small hands and tried closing her legs, but John's arm prevented her easily from doing so. Just when the spark had grown in intensity and heat and another orgasm bubbled up, John spread his middle and ring finger and slowly stroked down her pussy, tracing her soft inner and outer folds with two thick fingers on each side at the same time.

"You don't deserve it, my sweet _kiska_," He teased with a devious smirk, "I'm not gonna touch your clit for, let's say, a week?"

His flat, large palm rubbed her cunt slowly up and then down again. "What do you say? Is that a proper punishment, darling?" His breath blew hot in her face as he leaned over her, his hand suddenly cupping her pussy firmly, and she bucked her hips wantonly against his hold. "_This_ is mine, and only I get to touch your pretty little pussy, right, baby?"

Emily bit down on her bottom lip, managing a weak nod. His voice was deep and warm, gravelly, even comforting and loving as he said all those filthy things; not mocking or taunting. And it had her head spinning.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, love."

"Yes... yes, sir." Emily whispered, looking up at him. "Only you get to touch me, I'll have to ask for permission."

"Good girl." John spread her drenched folds and pushed two fingers into her, making Emily cry out and toss her head around on the pillow at the sudden intrusion. He stroked her sore inner muscles slowly at first, but pressed the pads of his fingers upwards, and Emily keened when he found the delicious spot inside her.

"There it is." John smiled and placed a kiss to her temple. 

"No... please.... please, stop... I can't..." Emily whined, her body starting to shake and tremble uncontrollably. She wanted to beg for him to touch her clit and get her off quickly, but she knew it was no use, because John was set on torturing an orgasm out of her sore cunt to teach her a lesson. 

John kept thrusting his thick fingers in and out of her steadily, pressing them deep into her and scraping repeatedly against the rough, sensitive patch. Occasionally, he would stop to give her a short break, pull his fingers out and slowly caress her wet, swollen folds and tease along her opening before plunging them back into her and stretching her, proceeding the sweet torture. But he didn't touch her clit once. Her thighs were coated in his cum, she was completely drenched and getting even wetter with every forceful stroke of his fingers inside her. Emily thought she would never climax and stay forever in this blissful delirium, teetering on the edge of release endlessly.

After John had worked her battered pussy relentlessly for ten minutes and Emily was full on crying from pleasure again, she reached her peak and the almost painful heatwave washed through her, a gush of wetness coating John's fingers.

"That's my girl." John groaned, kissing her hair. "Shh, shh, it's okay, baby, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms when she turned to him to hide her face in his chest, and started to caress up and down her back, stroked her hips and ass to calm her nerves.

Emily closed her eyes, breathing heavily, and took in his scent. Too overwhelmed by her strong orgasm. 

They stayed like that for another ten minutes, John holding her tight in his embrace and whispering sweet praises into her ear until he noticed her starting to drift off. He waited a few more minutes, enjoying her weight on top of him and the small form of her body around him, the smell of her perfume mixed with the scent of fresh sweat. Pressing another kiss to her head, he finally got out of bed to clean her up and change the sheets. 

Emily woke in the middle of the night and tossed around, fearing that John had abandoned her. She reached her hand out in panic, expecting to find the spot next to her empty and cold. But her fingers reached the warm, hard muscular body of the man sleeping there.

She lifted her head off the pillow quietly, not to disturb him, to check if he was asleep. Reassured that John was still there and sleeping soundly, she shifted closer to him and turned with her back to his body in an attempt to absorb some of the warmth radiating off of him, but making sure not to touch him.

John sighed softly, amused by her tossing and turning. He had awoken due to the soft movement of the mattress. He was always on alert and not used to sharing a bed with anyone, so to him it seemed incredibly loud. 

When she had finally settled in again, he turned onto his side, swung one arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Emily lay there, heart beating fast in her chest, wondering whether he acted subconsciously.

"Go to sleep, _kiska_. I'm right here." John's low rumble danced across her skin, echoed through her in the silence of the bedroom. He kissed her naked shoulder, buried his face in her hair, took in her scent. He heard her sigh, felt her relax in his embrace, and knew that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Emily stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway and knew she and John were not alone in the house anymore before the muffled voices from downstairs had drifted to the second floor and reached her. Pulling the fluffy robe tighter around her body, she tip-toed down the hall and over to the staircase, trying to listen in. After an eerie moment of silence that caused a shiver to run down her spine, John spoke up. She recognized his deep, gravelly voice, speaking in a cold, matter-of-fact, slightly distant tone, but she couldn't make out the exact words he was saying. A deep, hoarse male voice answered immediately. The man had been crying, barely keeping it together, Emily realized in shock. 

Lured in by her curiosity and the strange situation, she snuck down a few steps and peeked into the living-room where the visitor was sitting on the couch with his back to her. He was speaking English to John, but sometimes switching to a word or phrase in Russian, because his mind provided the equivalent in the other language faster than in English. 

Emily braced her hands on the wall and leaned forward, spying around the corner to try and get a better sense of the situation and the early morning visitor without being seen.

John's reaction was momentary. In a split second, he shot her a warning glare without moving his head or the man opposite him noticing. Emily drew back into the shadows quickly, recoiling from John's dark eyes as if she had been burned, and sat down on the steps with her hand clamped over her mouth and her heart thrumming against her ribcage, managing to suppress her squeak of surprise.

She sat there, waiting. The man started crying again, she heard him sniffle, and then John's calm, soothing voice uttering set phrases of comfort in Russian.

Rustling, movement when the both of them got up and John led him into the hallway, their voices retreating. Emily heard the door shut closed, and shot up and stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

When John walked in he looked pale, tired. He refused to meet her eyes. Dog lifted and cocked his head, giving a concerned whine.

Emily swallowed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, taking a tentative step towards him. "John...?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a puff of air. "Playtime's over. You should get to work." He stated gruffly, turning his back on her. The dog jumped up and reached the basement first, tapping downstairs into the darkness when John opened the door for him.

John followed his dog down into the darkness and slammed the door shut behind him. Emily knew he was upset and pissed off and that those emotions had nothing to do with her.

Still, his words felt like a slap to the face. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and shuffled upstairs to get ready to face what was probably going to be a shitty day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
